


Dimension

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A misunderstanding leads Keiko to devote several nights in a row to a new client, about whom it proves hard to be professional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrangerenters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerenters/gifts).



> This fic is for astrangerenters for fundraise4paws. Thank you for your donation, and also for being patient with me while I took forever to write this for you! I hope you enjoy it. ♥ To kinoface: thank you so much for your speedy and thorough beta! You are my savior. ♥ Cross-posted [here](http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/35560.html).

It was almost closing time on Friday when the danger appeared.

Keiko had heard the bell chime with a new visitor to their offices around 4:30, but she'd been so busy researching Texas-style barbecue that she hadn't thought of it since then. She'd stayed in her back nook of an office, sadly smaller than the supply room next door, and let Shihori handle it. Shihori was good at handling clients.

At ten till close, she emerged into the open expanse of their stylish front room, only to see sure signs that a client was handling Shihori rather than the other way around. Keiko could practically see little hearts dancing around her best friend's head.

Shihori was also good at falling in love, especially at first sight.

But Shihori, so capable at almost everything, was less skilled at not getting her heart broken by inevitably handsome, ultimately untrustworthy men. At the sight of Shihori tilting her head foolishly at some guy in a dark suit, Keiko's hands clenched instinctively into fists.

In the time they'd been running River Valley Print, ever since it'd just been a side venture as they both scraped by working other jobs and giving up sleep to try to establish their own business, Shihori had been in love six times that Keiko knew of, averaging about once per year. That didn't count the three guys she'd dated in college, and each of the nine had left her crying or angry, or sometimes so bitter that Keiko sometimes secretly checked the obituaries after a breakup until she was sure Shihori was past the coldly murderous stage of grief.

Shihori grieved in a way that placed all the blame on the jerk who'd betrayed her. However, she was not very good at using what she'd learned in the past when she met someone new. It was like all the sweetness of her nature, of which there was a lot, was saved for the beginning of a relationship, while all the sharpness of her nature, of which there might have been even more, was for when it crashed and burned.

Keiko had come to a grim decision after the last scumbag who'd broken Shihori's heart, so when she heard Shihori's delighted, probably besotted laughter, she made her way over to insert herself into the conversation.

She got a look at the guy as she walked briskly over, and she wasn't all that impressed. Sure, he was handsome, strikingly so, with strong features and soft, dark hair that swooped back from his face in unlikely perfection. And he filled out his fancy suit quite nicely, Keiko admitted, with everything tailored just so to his elegant lines. But he was too perfect: not a hair out of place, not a wrinkle in his suit; even his expression was coolly impassive while still faultlessly polite. He wasn't Keiko's type, but he sure as hell was Shihori's.

Just as she was about to introduce herself, the client bowed, every angle of his body precise, then strode purposefully to the door--and was gone.

Keiko watched the door swing shut, practically quivering with thwarted determination. She'd been so ready to take over the professional encounter, dampen Shihori's ardor, and make the guy disappear, that to have him escape just before she could made her want to hit him.

She told herself it was for the best, muscles relaxing as she realized the threat was gone. It'd surely been too fast for Shihori to get attached, and it was right before Shihori's vacation, anyway--

"I'm so glad we agreed that clients aren't off-limits," Shihori sighed dreamily.

Keiko's ponytail hit her in the face as she spun around to take in Shihori's expression. She was glowing, pink-cheeked, eyes luminous even as she scribbled down notes. She didn't notice Keiko's alarm.

Her lack of awareness made Keiko's alarm grow further. The client may have escaped assessment the first time, but he couldn't have gotten far.

Her fists clenched again as she sprinted out the door, not having time to feel ridiculous as she looked left and right for her goal.

There he was, walking quickly along in his perfect black suit. She jogged after him, regulating her breathing and thanking herself for wearing flats that morning, then slowed down a couple steps behind him.

"Excuse me, sir," she called, but she had to run a few more steps and repeat herself before he finally turned.

When he turned and met her eyes, Keiko lost her breath. She told herself it was only that how ridiculous she was acting was catching up to her belatedly, and that was a large part of it. Only a small part, the smallest of insignificant parts, was due to those dark, intent eyes.

"Yes?" he asked, and his voice was deeper than she'd expected. "Ah, aren't you Kanjiya-san's partner?"

Somehow this put steel into her spine. Not only did the reference to Shihori remind her why she was being ridiculous, the fact that he'd seen her in the office and still left right as she was about to join them was definitely bordering on rude.

"Kitagawa Keiko, at your service," she said, all cool professionalism.

He bowed back, somehow not mussing his hair even a jot. "Matsumoto Jun, please take care of me."

Keiko smiled politely while her mind worked. She hadn't really thought of what to do when she caught him.

After a moment, Jun was the one to blink. "Is there something else you needed to know about the menus? I know it's quite fast, but Kanjiya-san said you could get it done before the end of next week..."

"That's no problem," she said automatically, pride in her work overcoming everything else. Then that pride reminded her of something, and her smile became more genuine as she added, "In fact, we've started a new service, so I came to offer it to you."

His stance shifted slightly, becoming both more comfortable and almost impatient, though nothing on his face betrayed this. "Indeed. I'd be happy to hear more, though right now I must--"

"My partner and I have found that the best work happens when we're involved in every part of the process. Thus, we're offering you taste-testing, in order to better suit your menu to your product."

"Taste-testing," Jun said slowly, then straightened with a snap. "We've already written our item descriptions--"

Keiko valiantly interrupted him again, though she bowed slightly in order to apologize even as she did it. "We're all professionals here, Matsumoto-san, so I am sure your menu copy is already excellent. But wouldn't you like your menus, your restaurant, to be the very best they can be?"

He stared at her, color coming into his cheeks like he was feeling some strong emotion. She got the feeling that he _did_ want his restaurant to be the very best, like he was passionate about exactly that.

She respected that, but she was also going to use it.

"Not only will we make sure that your descriptions are perfect, we'll make sure they're persuasive... not to people in the restaurant business, but to the restaurant's patrons." She waited for his assent, then went on smoothly as if she weren't itching for him to accept already. "And we will do this for you free of charge."

"I'd like to say money is no object," he started, then met her eyes with a ruefulness that immediately deepened his appeal. "But that would be a lie. I accept."

Keiko nodded, bowed, and began to turn back to her office and her interrogation of Shihori.

"Ah, shall we start tonight, then?" Jun said, a little too loud.

She turned back, keeping her face from showing her surprise. "Tonight?"

"As I mentioned, the whole project must be done before the end of next week. We have an extensive menu, so we need to start as soon as possible." He seemed to notice her hesitation, and his brow furrowed. "Unless you don't think you can do this in time?"

"No, of course, I am at your disposal, Matsumoto-san," Keiko said crisply. "I'm sure Kanjiya-san has your address, so let's make a time and I will meet you at your restaurant."

He dipped his head, full mouth hinting at a smile. "Let's work well together, Kitagawa-san."

*

Back in the office, Shihori was already gathering her things.

"Kei-chan, where did you go?" she asked, though she was clearly distracted.

Keiko forced a smile. "I thought it was time we tested out our new scheme, you know, the tastings? We need to know if it's worth the time and expense."

"Ahh," Shihori said. She twisted her long hair up into a bun, considering this. "But can you really handle everything by yourself? I'll do all the calligraphy at home, of course, but the rest is on you, and we still have that long-term project in the works."

"The research for the American barbecue restaurant is going smoothly. I can handle everything, I promise." Keiko paused, then said bluntly, "You're still taking your vacation from the world? The world includes attractive men, you know."

Shihori's face went rosy even as her tongue turned acid. "Of course. No man is pretty enough to tempt me away from my week off."

Keiko's knees went weak with relief. Maybe she wouldn't have to protect Shihori yet after all. She'd been so vigilant for months after she'd decided not to accept anyone into Shihori's life whom she hadn't vetted thoroughly for cheating, stealing, debt, anything concrete she could catch beforehand.

Then her mind caught up to the implications. She'd just offered to spend hours upon hours of extra time on this client, for free, and if Shihori hadn't fallen in love with him, she didn't have any reason for it at all.

Her shoulders slumped. "So you're not in love?" she said, only half-relieved.

"You're being ridiculous," Shihori said, yanking her coat on. She pressed a hand to her forehead, then stepped over to tug Keiko into a hug. "I'll see you in a little over a week, Kei-chan. You'll drop off the blanks and template by Tuesday?"

"Of course," Keiko said, hugging her back with affection. When it came down to it, even a wild goose chase was worth it if it was for Shihori.

*

The hug and goodbye were premature, of course, since Shihori always had Keiko over for a drink before the week of seclusion began. They had to end it earlier than usual this year, since Keiko would be heading over to Jun's restaurant by eight, but it was a ritual neither of them wanted to give up.

"To us," Shihori said, pink with pleasure and two glasses of wine.

"To us," Keiko agreed, clinking her cup against her best friend's. She was still disappointed about losing so many free hours, especially these last ones before she lost Shihori for a week, but work was work, and she was going to do it to the best of her ability.

She'd probably get some decent food out of it, too, and with one glass of wine in her belly, Keiko was thinking good food and pretty, if stiff, scenery in Matsumoto Jun didn't sound like the worst combination to give her evenings to.

Swirling her wine absently, she noticed that Shihori was fiddling with her phone again. "Shii-chan?" she questioned languidly, lulled by the wine and comfortable sofa she was curled into.

"It's nothing," Shihori said at once, putting her phone back on the coffee table and leaning back against Keiko. "Don't miss me too much this week, okay? And if you have too much to do, bring some of it by, no excuses."

"Ah, but I'll be seeing you soon anyway," Keiko teased, scratching her fingers lightly down Shihori's scalp. "When you email me in a panic about whatever you forgot to store up this year."

"You are wrong," Shihori said regally, though she leaned into Keiko's hand like a cat. "This is the year I forget _nothing_."

"What was it last year," Keiko mused. "Toilet paper?"

"Rascally best friend. A nice person wouldn't bring up such trifles."

Keiko wrapped her arms around Shihori's shoulders and held her close. They'd been friends for so long that a week away from each other, even one that Shihori treasured as a week away from _all_ people, was hard on both of them. Keiko was decidedly not clingy... but Shihori was a part of her life that was always there, so this week left her off-balance every year.

"You should get going," Shihori said sleepily.

Keiko smiled. "Finish my wine?"

Shihori's phone buzzed on the table, but she ignored it; instead she sat up and downed the rest of Keiko's wine with such unnecessary flair that Keiko choked on her laugh.

*

Keiko stood outside the building and took it all in. The parking on offer wasn't ideal, but she supposed Jun had compromised on that in order to get a decent location that wasn't completely impossible to afford. It seemed to get a fair amount of foot traffic, judging by the steady stream of people on both sides of the street, and the surrounding buildings were a good range of businesses without anything off-putting.

The facade was stone, so light a red it was almost pink, and the long, skinny windows were opaque, like black slashes in the solid wall. The sign, high up as if to make people's eyes travel up the windows to see it, wasn't complete, and if she didn't already know what the restaurant was named, she wouldn't have been able to tell from the seemingly abstract squiggles of metal. The sign wasn't yet illuminated, either, and in the fading light of evening the whole place seemed unfinished.

Keiko squared her shoulders, picked up the briefcase she'd set down to inspect her new project, and made her way inside.

The door had been propped open on a piece of cardboard, and everything inside seemed just as shabby. There were boxes everywhere, tables upside-down on a huge tarp, and more chairs were fallen over than upright.

Stepping carefully through the chaos, Keiko reminded herself that she was only in charge of the menus, and those at least could be made entirely to her satisfaction.

She crossed into the kitchen and caught her breath. She'd been expecting more mess in this room, but instead it was beautiful: gleaming chrome surfaces, shining white tile floors, every pot and pan neatly in its place overhead as the chef worked busily at one station.

The chef's back was to her, and with the disconnect of the awful dining area and gleaming kitchen fresh in her mind, Keiko was suddenly unsure just whom she was meeting. She had assumed she'd be meeting with Jun, but he'd never mentioned his role in the business beyond minute specifications as to the menus, and those had all been to Shihori.

The chef's back was to her, and she took a moment to appreciate how his shoulders filled out his crisp white shirt. He had on the round white chef hat, but his pants were tighter than she would have pictured, with very slim black and white stripes. He flicked something off on the stove, then turned.

It was Jun, after all, and he had a black apron wrapped around his waist with a few smudges on it, the only thing less than ideal in the whole room. She skimmed her eyes up to his face as he spoke, only to have her hearing fail her as she realized he was wearing black-framed glasses.

His black hair was curling prettily out from under the white hat, and his clean white uniform was even more flattering on him from the front. He would have impressed her just with the outfit, and for a moment, Keiko blamed him for adding on the glasses, like he'd worn them just to dazzle her.

"Kitagawa-san?"

"You look..." Keiko started, but didn't trust herself to continue. This was far too close to her fantasy of a white-coated doctor in black-framed glasses turning to her, professional and suave all at once.

He looked down at himself, smoothing a wrinkle out of his apron. "I wanted to give you full service," he said confidently. "I set up a table for us, too, though I'll have to light some candles. Leader hasn't quite finished the electrical work yet."

Keiko realized he meant they were going to eat out in the blitzed dining area, and she waved a hand in front of her face. "Can't we just eat in here?"

Jun's face went from something enthusiastic to something cooler, more professional. Keiko decided this was better, though part of her wondered if he would be even more striking in candlelight.

"Please, take a seat, then. I've arranged it so we can get through everything in four nights," Jun said, pulling out a spreadsheet. He slid it in front of her on the shining counter, then turned to dish up the food.

She got out her notebook and began to mark down her preliminary impressions of the dishes just from their names. A few minutes later, she realized Jun was no longer moving. She looked up.

The counter was covered in food. Jun was sitting across from her, hat gone but glasses still on, and Keiko had to take a careful moment to remind herself of her professionalism. His hair was finally, charmingly askew, though he'd clearly made an effort to smooth it down after removing the hat, and he'd made all this food that smelled delicious, and he'd also made a _spreadsheet_ for her in the hours since she'd last seen him.

Keiko appreciated meticulous organization in a person. They'd be working together for a week, she told herself firmly, and that was as far as it went. She wasn't Shihori, to fall in love at one look from a handsome man. Shihori wasn't even in danger this time, so there was really nothing here for Keiko but work.

As if to test her, Jun pulled his wavy hair from his face and clipped it back. It was so casual, so self-assured. She sat up tall on her stool with a business-like nod, and Jun began.

He was careful not to get in her space as he explained the schedule while pointing between names on the spreadsheet and delicious-looking food on the counter. They could have been doing this in candlelight, and not with a counter between them... but it was better that they weren't, Keiko told herself.

"I made everything in full, so you could see the presentation," he said, then pushed the first plate over to her. "Just a few bites of each."

She felt strangely rebellious but still kind of charmed by his diligence. He watched her take the first bite of lobster, and she accomplished it smoothly.

"Delicious," she said with a smile.

His harsh expression eased with pleased relief. With her second bite in her mouth, Keiko began making further notes, carefully putting them next to her earlier notes on this item's name.

After swallowing and finishing her scribbles, she looked at how all the dishes were clustered near her. "Aren't you going to eat?"

He hesitated, and she pushed her plate over to him. "Please. I don't want to waste the food." She'd been planning to be reserved with her compliments, but the taste of the lobster was lingering in her mouth. She heard herself add, "Especially food as good as this."

He looked at her with a strange expression, then _grinned_ , a boyish, happy expression she would never have pictured on his handsome face. She watched him eat for a moment, struck by the change, then cleared her throat.

"What's next?"

They got through nearly all of the schedule for the night, and Keiko was definitely starting to feel full, before he asked, "Don't you need to look at the menu mock-up and see what I wrote?" It was clear he'd been wanting to ask this all along.

She patted her lips with her napkin, then carefully noted a specific impression this last dish had given her before looking up to answer. "I want to remember my own feelings first, so that I know what's coming from my instincts and what I think's important to the person eating--rather than to the chef."

He stiffened, and instead of reaching for the plate she'd half-cleared, like he'd been comfortably doing for half an hour now, he ignored it when she pushed it toward his side of the counter. "I think I can imagine that for myself. I'm not only a chef, after all, but a business manager, and something of a gourmet in my own time."

She pushed the plate another inch toward him, considering this. She could leave the atmosphere as it was, reserved and professional again, but the thought of that boyish grin earlier made her want to clear away his renewed attempt at reserve.

That instinct, to get to know him, had her hesitating, but then she decided it was all a part of the business. She was in charge of making part of his dream a reality, after all, and they'd be working in close proximity.

"How long have you wanted to open a restaurant?" she asked, putting aside the question of his words versus hers.

He stared at her, then looked down, and seemed to see the plate she'd pushed toward him for the first time. "Forever, I think," he said coolly, pulling it to him. "But as for this specific restaurant, we've been planning it for years now. We have the skills, we have the money, but we only have this one shot to make it work."

He was quiet for a moment, lost in his thoughts. Keiko didn't start on the last dish, preferring to listen to what he had to say.

"The menus, they're just one piece of it, but every piece has to be perfect. Just like I imagine them."

It seemed like he was opening up to her, and she was impressed again with his passion, but at the same time her professional pride was a bit stung.

"I assure you, River Valley Print will do everything in our power to create the best menus for your restaurant," she said, warm with feeling.

"I know," Jun said simply, not backing down from his implied demands even a bit. "Nino said you'd be good, so I'm trusting him."

With an exhale that was almost a huff, Keiko tried to be composed and all business. "I'm pleased he's found our work successful, Matsumoto-san." She wanted to ask how he knew Nino, but it felt like it'd be a concession.

He looked away, awkward. They sat a moment, caught between the camaraderie they'd begun to develop and the tension that had made it all but disappear.

Finally, she grabbed the last dish and tasted it, making careful notes made even more detailed by her desire not to look at him.

When she was done, she pushed it toward him and gathered her things to place them in her briefcase, signaling the end of their meeting.

"Do you have anything to change?" Jun asked abruptly, standing as she did.

"I'll let you know tomorrow," she said briskly, pretending not to notice how intent he was on her. He was still wearing those damned glasses.

They both walked to the kitchen door, then paused and looked at each other again. After a moment, he began to bow and thank her for the night's work, but Keiko, strangely flustered by the way he'd been looking at her, had already ended up sticking her hand out with a jolt.

She looked down at him staring at her hand, and she'd nearly pulled it back when he straightened and took it in his.

It seemed like their awkwardness fell away, leaving only the way his warm hand held hers. She hadn't realized how masculine his hands were, though she'd noticed he seemed to take good care of them in a way that was suddenly attractive to her in contrast. She could feel his calluses from his work with his hands, and something felt strange...

She realized it was that they were _still_ holding hands, that it had been far too long for them not to have let go. One of Jun's fingers slid up, brushed her wrist, and Keiko startled herself by yanking her hand away.

She took a deep breath and centered herself, not in orbit around him, and said politely, "Good work today."

His surprise at her sudden motion changed to something warmer, almost cocky. He seemed to be closer to her, somehow, or just bigger, and she was irritatingly aware of how far up she had to look. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Kitagawa-san."

Keiko turned on her heel and left.

*

It was a long, slow morning at the office without Shihori. Keiko didn't always work on Saturdays, but it had become a habit to do so during Shihori's week off, and with Jun's restaurant putting in a very later order, River Valley Print was slammed with work.

It was a good problem to have, but when Keiko realized she kept looking at the clock, waiting until working hours were over and she'd be off to the restaurant to see Jun, she sighed. She really needed a long sit in the sauna. Not only would it clear her mind, it'd also remind her that she was strong and not likely to be attracted to a perfectionist who'd question her reasons for everything and probably be disappointed if she showed up to a date looking less than pristine.

An image flashed into her mind: Jun, hair tousled, eyes warm behind black-framed glasses. He hadn't seemed so intimidatingly perfect then, but approachable, maybe even kissable--

Keiko decided it was time for lunch.

She worked on Jun's menu for the rest of the day, and whenever she found herself drifting into a fantasy of a date with Jun in romantic candlelight, she had her mind's version of him criticize her outfit, or her hair, or the way she held her utensils. Despite the lingering impression of when he'd let his guard down for a bit, it wasn't hard to picture him dressed to the nines again, every hair in place, looking down his nose at her as she ate heartily in work-ready pants and a comfortable sweater. If she still sometimes flashed to a sense memory of his hand holding hers, maybe continuing by tugging her toward him to meet his chest, well, she told herself that just like with the sauna, she was testing herself against herself. She was confident in her ability to win, too, and that was probably why she was watching the clock: she was ready to get to the restaurant and get her cool, professional _winning_ done.

In order to get started on her self-control, she worked late, purposely not going home to change before heading to the restaurant. Her pantsuit was iron gray; her hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail. She had on kitten heels that were such a staid black that even she was kind of bored with them. She'd never cared about fashion, though she had learned how to put herself together such that she projected competence and class, if not style.

She showed up and let herself in like the day before, pulse quickening despite herself.

Immediately she was distracted by the dining area, which was even more of a mess than when she'd seen it last. She had no urge to clean it, not being invested in the restaurant as a whole, but she walked quickly through in order to get to a nicer place.

The kitchen was just as before, but the chef...

She'd steeled herself against seeing Jun all decked out like her fantasy again, but this time, he was appealing in a much more insidious way. As heady as she'd found seeing him as he'd been the night before, it was all superficial; all fantasy, nothing real.

Jun was cooking busily, not having noticed she'd arrived. His well-worn jeans were pulled over hiking boots; his plaid shirt was rolled up at the elbows. She kept catching glimpses of strong forearms and graceful wrists as he stirred the contents of a pot or tossed the food in a pan.

This time, he wasn't just approachable for a moment when he happened to have hat-hair and a boyish grin. This time he looked _real_ , like someone in her world, someone with whom she could seriously picture herself spending time.

It was a shock when she admitted what she'd been pretending wasn't true: Jun wasn't a danger to Shihori, but to Keiko herself.

For just a moment, she imagined that she was coming home to him. She'd slide her arms around his waist, and he'd scold her for doing it so close to the stove, and then he'd turn in her arms--

As if her daydream were shared, Jun turned and saw her. To put the finishing touch on her fall from professionalism, his flannel shirt was unbuttoned to show a white t-shirt, the v-neck showing off the pale skin over his collarbones.

After another stricken moment, Keiko mustered a smile. Jun's eyes slid down to take in her clothes, her boring shoes, then snapped back up to her face.

"Shall we get started?" she asked, shocked when it didn't come out as a croak.

He smiled, eyes losing their daze at last. "I printed you another copy of the spreadsheet if you didn't bring yours," he said, turning back to finish his cooking.

"I brought mine, Matsumoto-san," she said, rolling her eyes behind his back. At least his personality wasn't as engaging as the rest of him. She sneaked a glance at how he filled out his jeans while he wasn't looking.

"And what do you think of the menu so far?" he called over his shoulder.

Keiko sat on her stool and got out her papers. She considered whether she wanted to be tactful or blunt, then glanced up at his overly appealing shoulders. She straightened in her seat with resolve.

"They need a lot of work, Matsumoto-san."

He stiffened. "Is that so." He didn't turn to look at her, but she could read tension in every bone in his body.

"For one thing, no one cares about the exact kind of prosciutto you use," she said, tone polite despite the directness of her words.

At this, he did turn. " _I_ care," he said, edging toward a growl, and she saw with amusement that he was clutching a spatula like a weapon.

Keiko lifted her eyebrows at it, then slid her eyes to Jun's. It took a moment, a moment where she thought he might lose his temper completely, but then he took a deep breath. His shoulders lost their defensive fury and the spatula went back to being a mild-mannered cooking implement.

She smiled, holding his eyes. "I respect that, Matsumoto-san. Perhaps five percent of your potential clientele will feel likewise. Are you willing to sacrifice the interest of the other 95 percent? A menu is not meant to be a list of ingredients, after all, no matter their pedigree."

Jun's jaw clenched, but his eyes held hers steadily. "I will have to consider that further, Kitagawa-san. How about we get started with tonight's tasting?"

Keiko opened her mouth, ready to push about changing the menu, but then she saw his mouth twist self-deprecatingly. She paused, uncertain of her ground, and he spoke before she recovered the momentum.

"Please allow me some time to come to terms with the idea of such large-scale changes. If we can use that time to get some work done, even better. I am well aware how much of your evenings you are giving up for me."

"For your business," she said automatically, but she found herself smiling at him with more warmth than she'd meant to show. His words had been slightly stiff, but suddenly she could see how his stiffness masked an enormous amount of consideration.

"I'm ready when you are, Matsumoto-san."

They got through the dishes without incident, falling back into that immediately easy dynamic they'd found the night before. It wasn't hard to get along when she couldn't find a bad word to say about the food he'd made for her. The menu's phrasing might be a point of the contention, and the restaurant itself might be a disaster zone, but judging only by the food, Jun's restaurant should surely be a success.

Afterward, Keiko lingered. Part of it was needing to continue the debate they'd started before eating, but another part, she admitted now, was enjoying his company. She wanted to know more about this prickly, passionate person, who could be so formal the temperature seemed to drop one moment, then turn around and laugh so hard it was soundless. Having spent a few more hours with him, she noticed smaller things now, too: the way he always turned the plate in front of her to the exact degree he deemed most attractive; the way he refilled her water glass before she even realized it was nearing empty.

Instead of leaving or pushing the issue about rephrasing the menu descriptions, Keiko helped Jun wash the dishes.

It was entirely too domestic a thing to allow herself with him, but he'd started to open up about his years of toiling in the restaurant industry, how hard he'd worked to get to a place in his life where he could have a space of his own, and Keiko couldn't turn away.

"Everyone has to do it," Jun said, handing her a freshly rinsed bowl. "Even if I'd had the money somehow to open a restaurant when I first started out, it wouldn't have worked. No aspiring chef would work under a head chef who hadn't paid his or her dues."

Keiko nodded, carefully wiping the bowl before adding it to her stack. "That makes sense. Shii-chan and I, we've never had so much as an intern, so the hierarchy in our office is nonexistent. It's always been just the two of us."

"Clearly you work well together," he said formally, but she heard his awkward compliment.

"Thank you," she answered, bumping her shoulder companionably against him before she could think better of it. She sensed him dart a look over at her, but she focused on her task of moving the stack of plates an inch to the left.

"That's the last of it," he said finally, after a few minutes of silence that had moved from uncertain to nearly comfortable once she'd realized he wasn't going to push at her small gesture.

"Is your pride ready to discuss your menu now?" she asked, not unkindly. She didn't take it all that well when others questioned her work, so she didn't hold it against him that it took him a while to come to terms with it himself.

"Yes," he said, and instead of going all reserved on her again, he smiled. "Please allow me to take your ideas home with me, and I'll bring them back with notes tomorrow."

She'd expected renewed fight from him, so his compromise left her faltering. She reached for something to say and found herself asking, "How much more time will this take?" When she heard how it sounded, she cringed, not wanting him to think she found the work a burden, but he just nodded and considered his answer.

"Two more sessions should finish us off, I believe. Unless you need to try all the side dishes? I think I've hit all the ones that aren't staples already."

"Two more nights," Keiko said, meeting his eyes. Their gaze seemed to draw out along the moments.

She was, reluctantly, about to leave, but this time he was the one to hold out his hand to her.

She looked at him suspiciously, wondering if he was mocking her, but the light in his eyes, the way his lips pressed together against a smile, told her clearly that he was sharing a joke with her, not one at her expense.

Grinning, she took his hand, giving it a firm shake and letting it go officiously.

He laughed and waved. "See you again tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Matsumoto-san." She couldn't keep her pleasure at the idea out of her voice completely, but she hoped he was just as pleased that he'd get to see her again. The way he was looking at her made it seem entirely probable.

*

Keiko didn't even pretend not to be thinking about Jun the next day. It was lovely to have something to look forward to, something that was unknown, exciting, and a little bit scary. It had been a while since she'd broken out of her self-control and let herself be unsure about something she did anyway.

She spent most of the day working on her notes from the previous night's tasting. Jun's hesitance to accept her ideas, at least at first, made her want to work even harder on them. She started her work at home, then moved to the office when she wasn't getting as much done as she wanted. Her cat, Jane, always seemed to know when it was the weekend and Keiko should be focusing on her.

Despite it being Sunday, two new clients called and came in, too, and she worked hard to be the charming, adorable customer service professional that Shihori always seemed to succeed at being. She hated this week when Shihori wasn't here for that reason as well: she knew she wasn't able to use her personal charm as a weapon like Shihori did, one Shihori wielded nearly as expertly as her sharp tongue.

Still, she did her best, though it felt like a pale imitation of her best friend. It was much more rewarding to focus on Jun's menu, and she thought that the tasting really was proving very helpful, which made her think it was a service they should offer in the future. She was just thinking about suggesting this to Shihori when her phone buzzed.

When she saw it was an email from Shihori, Keiko grinned. It was about time she heard about whatever Shihori had forgotten this year.

_"First, wipe that grin off your face, Kitagawa-san._  
 _Second, here is your update from my time off from the world!_  
 _Though as I say that, I am breaking that vow by talking to you._  
 _Plus..._  
 _A handsome man and I have been texting for days!_  
 _Some pictures have been involved._  
 _But I have been the soul of propriety._  
 _Mostly._  
 _I'll tell you all about it when the week is up and I see your darling self again._  
 _Also, could you please leave some rice with my doorman?_  
 _No 'I told you so', Kei-chan!! It doesn't look good on you!_  
 _Shihori  
_ _P.S. That was a lie: even smug Keiko is beautiful. Who thinks to check if their supply of rice is running low, anyway??"_

Keiko sighed, still smiling all goofy with amused affection. Then her eyes narrowed as she read the message again. _Handsome man_?!

Somehow she couldn't muster up the enormous amount of protectiveness she thought she should. Shihori was somewhat safe, surely, since she wasn't even leaving her apartment, and besides, it really was about time for her to stop drawing duds.

Keiko shrugged mentally, putting that aside because she knew Shihori wouldn't say a word further on the subject until she was ready. Instead of an interrogation, she sent a teasing email about the forgotten rice.

*

After debating with herself, Keiko had gone home to spruce herself up a bit before heading out to meet Jun. Because she was generally more put together at work than at home, it actually had the effect of dressing her down, but she still felt prettier in her casual skirt and lightly ruffled blouse, especially once she put on her metallic flats.

With so few days before the opening, she'd been thinking there must be some improvement in the restaurant's appearance this time. If anything, though, it was worse than ever; the only way the dining area had improved was Jun standing in the middle of the debris.

He didn't notice her appearance, and after a second of studying his face, Keiko could see why.

Jun was freaking out. He was looking around at his restaurant, which she knew he wanted to be perfect, something controlled and _his_ , and it was a disaster.

As soon as Keiko had seen his face, her heart had lurched. She'd always thought she'd have time for romance later, if at all. She'd always thought she'd decide on it ahead of time and fall in love when it was convenient.

He turned his head and saw her. Her first impulse, when he looked like just seeing her brought relief, was to run.

Then his expression shifted. The ease her presence brought couldn't take away his helpless rage at his circumstances, and Keiko found herself forgetting her fears and stepping forward to help in any way she could.

"Matsumoto-san?" Her voice came out sounding more reserved than she'd meant it to.

He turned to look at the whole room, then laughed bitterly. "The carpenter broke her leg."

She found herself close, so she laid a hand on his forearm. "What are you going to do?"

Jun met her eyes. He looked raw, like everything that was unrestrained in him was just one layer of skin away from the surface. He put a hand over hers, then looked around the room restlessly.

"Leader's going to work on it tonight. He said he could do it, given the whole night, and... but he says I can't do anything, that I'd just get in the way. How can an extra pair of hands get in the way with so much work to do?"

Part of her couldn't focus on his words with the way his hand covered hers warmly, but the rest of her was good in a crisis. "You have to trust him. You have your own work to do, don't you? I brought you more notes for the menu, and I need to see yours as well, Matsumoto-san."

In contrast to the crisp professionalism of her words, he seemed to lean toward her, head dipping.

Keiko's heart raced as she wondered if he was going to kiss her, but his head dropped to her shoulder instead. He stood there a moment, bent to receive comfort from her, and she found her hand, the one not held in Jun's, sliding up to rest on his shoulder.

They stood like that for a long moment.

For some reason, Keiko thought of Shihori. Was this how Shihori felt when she fell in love too fast?

Jun was so warm in just his thin t-shirt. She felt protective of him, wanted to take away all his worry, but at the same time, he was so solid, his shoulders so broad, that she wanted more. She wanted to feel his body against hers. Would it feel as right as this?

Shihori was falling in love right now, too...

Keiko turned her head and breathed Jun in, knees going weak at his proximity, then asked, "Have you been in touch with Kanjiya-san?"

It seemed like it took Jun a moment to register her question before he tensed, surprised. "What? Aren't you my contact for the menu?"

"Yes," Keiko said, feeling silly. She didn't know why she'd suddenly wanted to ask that. "Right, I just... I just wondered."

Jun sighed, muscles relaxing bit by bit, then started to straighten back up, away from her. She wanted to pull him back, hold him to her, but instead she let him go.

Expecting him to be awkward now, embarrassed about his display of emotions, Keiko was surprised when Jun smiled at her. There didn't seem to be any complicated feeling in it, just happiness at her being there, and she smiled back. He tilted his head toward the kitchen playfully.

"Should we get started, then, Kitagawa-san?"

Keiko held out her hand, palm up, and Jun immediately took it. Flustered on the outside, but trying to be calm, she said, "I meant I'd like to see your notes now, Matsumoto-san."

Rather than letting go, Jun squeezed her hand, holding her eyes as he did so. It made Keiko want to escape again, except that there was nowhere she wanted to be more than here with him.

He grinned. "You're right, the handholding usually comes at the _end_ of the meeting, doesn't it? My notes are in the kitchen." He let go, finally, to lead the way, and Keiko followed smoothly despite her shaky legs.

Her notes, with Jun's annotations, were spread out on the counter where they usually ate. Jun left her to it and got back to his cooking, which he must have paused in a good place in order to go have a mental breakdown in the middle of the dining area. That combination of raw emotion and meticulous planning, so very Matsumoto Jun as she was coming to know him, made Keiko smile as she settled down to work.

After he'd let her see him vulnerable, after he'd accepted taking her notes home with him, Keiko had expected to see that he'd compromised a reasonable amount on the menu descriptions. As she skimmed his notes, she wasn't sure he'd compromised at all, just added in words to gloss over the fundamental sameness. Did he think she wouldn't notice that he hadn't actually taken any of her advice?

It felt colder in the room as Keiko cleared her throat. Jun didn't seem to hear her, but she started talking to the back of his head anyway. It was almost easier to say such clipped, unfriendly sentences when she couldn't see the face she'd found unbearably charming five minutes before.

"What is it you're paying River Valley Print for, Matsumoto-san? There are cheaper services if all you want is someone to arrange your words in a fancy font and print them on heavy paper. Do you think that's all that we do?"

Jun turned slowly, eyes wary. "Kitagawa-san--"

"Do you think I don't know what I'm talking about? Do you think because I let you hold my hand, I'm only here to flirt?" She tried to calm down, feeling like she wasn't quite sure who she was right then, but the strong foundation of her professional pride carried her through. She spoke in a more measured tone as she continued, "You want the best for your restaurant. And you got us. But if you don't listen to any of my ideas, what is the point?"

"I changed the descriptions," he protested, eyebrows drawn tightly together. He jabbed the spatula angrily to the side, then flung it down on the counter by the stove and turned to angrily snap off the fires under each pot and pan.

"You added a few words," she agreed, spreading her hands wide over the offending papers. "I am prepared to compromise, but if you won't, Matsumoto-san, then these tastings are a waste of both of our time, and I can take the menu you wrote to Kanjiya-san right now. I'll waive the consulting fee, since you don't choose to make use of our experience."

She stood, but he strode forward and caught her eyes before she could leave. "This has been our dream for longer than your business has been open," he said, voice low and intense. "This is the only chance I'll get to make the restaurant I want with the friends I love best. I'm willing to adjust my words, but I'm not going to compromise my vision, not even for you."

Keiko squared her shoulders, wishing she were dressed in a suit for this but entirely sure of her ground. "You want the best," she repeated, "but you can't control everything." He opened his mouth, but she steamed on, "And that's a good thing! Because you don't _know_ best about everything. If you insist on deciding everything yourself, then the experts you're paying are wasted. You are wasting me, and your restaurant will be less because of it."

He stared at her, practically trembling with anger, then whirled and grabbed a pot and threw it at the wall. He threw a curse after it, shouting so loudly she could hear it over the clatter of metal, and Keiko spared a glance for the seafood soup dripping down the wall before looking back to Jun.

Despite his display of rage, she felt strangely calm. She wasn't going to back down professionally, and personally... his violent gesture only showed her that he was really and truly freaking out, more than she'd realized even when he'd let himself lean on her for comfort earlier. Somehow it made her feel more steely than afraid, especially not afraid of him.

Rather than try to talk to him further, Keiko waited. She watched Jun rake his fingers through his hair, and she considered sitting back down, but she wasn't sure he would come around, so she stayed standing. It would be no loss to River Valley Print if Jun decided not to utilize their services to the fullest, only to Jun and his partners.

"Please," Jun said at last, voice startling and harsh. "Wait outside for a minute."

She looked at him for a long moment, then nodded and left without a word.

Rather than waiting in the mess of the dining area, Keiko went outside. As she breathed the cool night air, she belatedly wondered what Shihori would have done. She couldn't imagine Shihori showing her anger so openly with a client, at least not one she was planning on keeping. Should Keiko have tried to talk him around in a more conciliatory fashion?

She sighed, debating whether to call her partner.

"Kitagawa-san?"

She turned, wishing she could tell anything from the even tone of Jun's voice. He was holding the door open for her, so she went in, and then, not sure what else to do, made her way back to the kitchen and sat on her usual stool.

It felt strange, being back here after having such an altercation with Jun. The air didn't seem charged like it had before. She saw that the mess from the hurled pot was gone as if it had never existed.

Jun came to his side of the counter, but instead of sitting, he gave a short, sharp bow.

Keiko's notes were still spread out in front of her. She laid her hands on them as if she could steal their assurance.

"Thank you."

Jun's words were tight, but seemed genuine. Keiko automatically said, "No, no," but quietly. She waited for him to continue.

"I'd like you to stay," he said, then clarified, "I mean, for work. Please continue to give me advice. I will be better about taking it."

"Good," Keiko said coolly, only to have her heart lurch when Jun gave her a lopsided, awkward smile.

"Thank you," he said again. "I'll finish our meal for tonight."

Before he turned away, Keiko nudged her chin toward the ghost of the spilled soup. "Was that not important?"

He looked back at her, eyebrows lifting sardonically. "You'll notice I didn't throw the game hens."

Keiko stifled a laugh, but only because she didn't want to overtax the fragile peace so soon.

They were careful with each other at the beginning of the meal, and conversation was tentative at best. Still, Jun listened when Keiko read her notes on each dish, and though he never just accepted her changes, he was willing to be convinced. As a compromise, she suggested that each section of the menu could have one special item which could have its fancy ingredient highlighted, though worked in smoothly instead of sticking out conspicuously like a label slapped on at the supermarket.

When the food was gone, she helped him wash the dishes again. They didn't talk but worked in tandem, settling into a rhythm that was quick and thorough.

They stood looking at each other after. Keiko thought maybe she'd run out of words to say after her spiel earlier. Finally Jun held out his hand, palm up.

"We already discussed my notes," she joked, as if he were mimicking her request from before, but he just looked at her, face thoughtful but for the smile in his eyes. She reached her hand out and brushed his fingers with hers, and he curled his tightly around and let his smile reach his lips.

"I'm grateful," he said seriously.

She smiled. "I hope your carpentry can be fixed as easily."

"For the carpentry to be fixed, I'll throw two pans," he said, poker-faced.

Laughing, Keiko replied, "What, like an offering to the restaurant gods?"

Without missing a beat, Jun bent and kissed the back of her hand. Her laugh cut off in an inelegant choking noise, and her eyes were wide as she watched him straighten and look at her again.

"Thank you. I really need that... both the words and earlier. Can I return the favor?"

Irrationally, forcefully, Keiko's mind went to a very dirty place, and she pressed her lips together as she went red. Jun looked flustered as his fingers squeezed hers.

"I mean, anything you need to vent about in your life? I don't know that I'm as good with the advice, but I'd be happy to try. And... plus I don't know that much about you."

Endeared, she said smoothly, a hint of teasing in her voice, "And?"

But Jun was smooth, too, at least sometimes, and he leaned forward, feeling very close all of a sudden. "And I want to."

The air grew heavy, and she thought about kissing him, but then she swayed back an inch, smiling helplessly, and he swung their linked hands like he was a little kid. The tension broke into something less charged, more comfortable.

Keiko found herself talking, laughing, telling him about her family, about her dad demanding grandbabies and her mom swatting him. Her dad thought babies were the best, but to her mom, Keiko was her baby forever, which always made her younger brother complain that he was being slighted. Jun drew her out, asking perceptive questions about her business with Shihori and the business plan and how they'd gotten started. She even told him about Shihori's week off from the world, though he seemed distracted during that part, more interested in the way her hands gestured than her quirky best friend.

As they talked, Keiko decided that if he made a move to kiss her, she'd reciprocate. She wasn't quite ready to make the first move, and she was still unsure of her footing in this budding relationship, but she was an adult, with a home of her own and financial stability. She might not be ready to give her heart to someone, but she could have a fling with Jun, she thought, providing he was amenable.

They stood, reluctantly wrapping up with over-eager, spiraling sentences. Keiko smiled as she decided that if Shihori could be so open about being into a guy after however short a time, then Keiko could be a little silly about Jun. He stepped closer, and it took effort for her to keep her eyes open. When he wrapped her up in a hug, she was already reaching her arms around his waist.

"I think my best friend might be in love with her doorman," she mumbled into his chest, blissfully held in his arms.

After a moment, Jun said gravely, "The doorman sounds like a keeper." He squeezed her tighter as she snorted, and she was about to lean back and tilt her head up to invite a kiss when her phone rang.

She apologized and dug it out of her pocket, displeased that the movement had her breaking away from Jun. "Speak of the devil. She shouldn't be calling me..."

"Please, take it," he said, hand finding hers for one last grip. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kitagawa-san."

"I'm looking forward to it," she said with a smile, then answered Shihori's call and walked out of the kitchen.

*

Though the talk with Shihori had been brief, mostly consisting of Keiko's best friend whining about being in rice withdrawal, it rejuvenated Keiko. She went on her rice-buying errand with cheerfulness born of not just a budding romance, but feeling connected to Shihori again in a way she'd been missing for days. Even the act of leaving the rice with Shihori's doorman (a very elderly gentleman who, with the smallest of openings, showed Keiko pictures of his grandchildren) felt like sisterly communication. Keiko considered going up, thinking that maybe Shihori wouldn't mind breaking her vow of solitude if it meant hearing about Keiko's generally unexciting love life, but decided to stick the week out instead.

She was imagining how much more she might have to tell Shihori before the week was up when her phone pinged.

_"Thank you for the rice, Kei-chan of the Kitagawa clan!_  
 _I was near to perishing, losing all my Japaneseness as you loitered out in the world--_  
 _But you brought it at last, my somewhat tardy savior._  
 _I nearly called in backup in the form of my future husband..._  
 _Pretend I didn't say something that embarrassing._  
 _No, I did._  
 _But he is busy, as you know!_  
 _Though you must be just as busy!!_  
 _Thank you for saving my life regardless!!!_  
 _Shihori_  
 _P.S. I hope you've been taking notes on your life since we've been apart, for I expect a full report."_

Keiko couldn't stop smiling, though she was a little confused. Shihori hadn't told her anything about this ... future husband?!

Maybe she was exaggerating. Keiko couldn't imagine calling Jun her future husband on so little acquaintance, and she was more emotionally entangled with him than she'd been with anyone she hadn't even kissed yet. Maybe anyone ever.

That was not something she wanted to think about.

But the real confusion was: how would Keiko know how busy Shihori's "handsome man" was, assuming this was the same guy?

After pondering this and staring at the window, then getting distracted by imagining telling Shihori all about Keiko's _own_ handsome man, then pondering some more when she caught herself, Keiko decided that Shihori must have meant to write "just so you know". Her only other idea was that Shihori might have sent another message that Keiko hadn't received for some reason, but this one held even less weight, because she knew from much experience that Shihori immediately turned demanding if Keiko thought any of her messages could go unanswered. Keiko had learned that even the simplest of texts from Shihori required at least a smiling emoticon in return. It was yet another thing she wouldn't put up with for anyone else in the world, not even her family, but with Shihori, it was almost comforting.

Shihori must have meant "just so you know", Keiko resolved.

As for the "future husband" part... she decided to show a little forbearance and not interrogate Shihori. After all, Shihori wasn't the only one quickly losing her heart to a handsome man she barely knew, and Keiko was wily enough to know that any questioning she did of Shihori now would rebound on her ten times later, when Keiko's relationship with Jun, whatever it was or would be, reached Shihori's ears. It was seeming more and more like there'd be something to report when Shihori's week of seclusion was over.

When she got home, Keiko poured herself a glass of wine and sipped it, then stripped off her clothes. At this, her cat left off demanding affection and disappeared to parts unknown, probably to sulk. Keiko walked naked through her apartment, wine in hand. She was thinking of Jun and feeling pleasantly chilly in the way where she knew she'd be warm soon.

She set the wine aside as she started the bath, then washed herself in the shower, taking her time under the warm water. For a moment, she imagined that Jun was in her bed, waiting for her. She didn't think he'd be good at being patient if he weren't the one in control. Still, she wouldn't rush, because in this mood she enjoyed the anticipation, needed it, even. She liked being naked, before her bath and then for bed, and sometimes she thought that was why it often took her a while to get into the mood for sex: her mind didn't see being naked as something inherently sexual or arousing.

It was starting to feel arousing now. Keiko took another drink of wine before sliding into the hot water of the tub.

She lay there for several minutes, just soaking luxuriously and imagining Jun's hands on her. She didn't touch herself, just felt the phantom caress... would he be gentle? Would he be barely in control? She pictured him the morning after she'd had him all to herself, working in his gleaming kitchen as his staff tried not to stare too openly at the mark Keiko had left on his neck. She probably wouldn't actually do that, not unless he asked her to, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy imagining...

When she finally touched herself, it was straight to the point. She slid two fingers inside, stroking slowly, and rubbed the other hand between her legs just hard enough to feel the pressure start to build. By herself, Keiko never dragged it out: it wasn't long before her hands were moving quickly, needily, and then she cried out, breathless and overheated and thinking only of herself. Then she had the image of Jun still waiting for her, maybe able to hear her doing this without him, maybe about to stride into the room and--she came again, clenching hard around her fingers, pretending it was Jun without any shame.

Drying off afterward, she decided that since their last night of work was tomorrow, she'd ask Jun if he wanted to come home with her. A small part of her, the cowardly part, hoped that having sex with Jun would satisfy her, possibly head off the deeper feelings before they really got hold, but mostly, she just wanted Jun and was willing to ask for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite intentions that couldn't be carried out for many hours, intentions with possible outcomes that were very distracting to imagine, Monday at work passed quickly and productively. She had a ton of work to do between Jun's menu and the beginnings of the next two jobs, and a potential new client came into the office as well.

Maybe it was being distracted by thinking of her date--her _work_ \--with Jun that night, but Keiko didn't bother to try to be like Shihori. To her surprise, it seemed to go better when she was just being herself: the client responded to her warmth and directness, and it wasn't long before she was taking down notes and informing him of their payment options.

She did zone out for a while after receiving a call from Jun. He sounded apologetic, but hopeful; frustrated, but putting it aside to focus on her. He said that "Leader" had blown a fuse with his electrical creations, whatever that encompassed, and though it should be fixed before any of the food went bad, Jun couldn't work in the kitchen at the restaurant that night.

"Would it be all right if we worked from my home?" he asked, and once he confirmed that it was for work, and Keiko was almost disappointed by how instantly he did so, she agreed.

After giving herself a minute for mooning over this new plan, she went back to work, going for double efficiency to make up for her general abstraction.

When work was finally finished, Keiko met Jun at the train station he'd specified. He'd given her directions past that, too, but when she emerged into the fading light, he was waiting there in the crowd, immediately standing out to her eye as if he were the only person in focus. He was already holding grocery bags, and she helped him carry them as they walked to his apartment.

His home was small and dusty, but with underlying order: the place of someone usually neat but currently overwhelmingly busy. He had cleaned the kitchen, though, she could tell, and she smiled at him as he pulled out a chair for her at the kitchen table. He looked very nice in his button-down shirt and she was glad she had worn a soft, pretty sweater and her favorite purple pants.

"Candles again. I don't know, I was hoping to eat at the counter," Keiko teased, gesturing at the unlit candles.

Jun looked down at her with a haughty expression. "You should really taste my food in the proper atmosphere."

He sounded so arrogant that Keiko laughed, and she felt stupidly besotted when he chuckled at himself, too.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" he offered.

"No, thank you. I won't be fit for working if I have one."

He poured water for both of them, smiling. "I'd like to hear your Kansai dialect, though."

Keiko furrowed her brow. "How'd you know I do that?"

He turned away to prepare the food, but she thought she saw him color. "You're from Kobe, right?" he said quickly. "How often do you get home?"

"Not enough," she admitted, forgetting her moment of doubt in the warm atmosphere. Or she tried to forget it, but she wasn't the type to let suspicions go. It was an unbelievable idea, considering everything, but she asked anyway, "Have you been talking to Shihori?"

He didn't answer for a moment, too busy chopping carrots at lightning speed, but then he looked around and frowned at her. "Why do you keep asking me that?"

She clutched her water glass and looked at him steadily. "Why don't you answer the question?"

He turned to face her directly, meeting her eyes. "No. I haven't been talking to Kanjiya-san."

If this situation had been Jun talking to Shihori, and Keiko had been observing as a protective best friend, she would have told Shihori not to trust him. Just because he seemed like a good guy wasn't enough to believe that he was, Keiko knew that from experience.

But that experience was mostly secondhand, and here, listening to Jun, looking into his clear eyes, she couldn't disbelieve him.

She looked down at her empty plate, giving herself a chance to make up her mind without the effect of eye-contact. Thinking back on the time they'd spent together, though it had been short, her heart seemed to trust him.

With effort, she looked back up and smiled at him. "What are we eating tonight?"

Jun still looked at her like he was trying to figure her out. It was only when a pot behind him gave an ominous hiss that he turned away, cursing.

It took the rest of his cooking time for the room to feel warm again, but after he'd put the dishes out on the table, he smiled at her, and she smiled back without having to think about it.

After a moment, he smoothly drew a lighter out of his apron pocket and lit the candles, then walked over to flick off the lights.

Keiko forgot all of her worries, her strange doubts, and her confusion over falling in love. Jun came to sit across from her, even more attractive in candlelight, but more than how he looked was how he was looking at her.

He reached across, and without a qualm she laid her hand in his. She said, trying not to smile, "You really go all out to impress your business associates, Matsumoto-san."

He looked at her seriously. "You know that's not why."

She tsked, then laughed. "Way to make my joke something heavy."

"Would you like to start with the tuna tartare?"

As always, Jun's food was delicious. The meal passed quickly, and they managed to work on their menu notes diligently despite the frequent touches and little smiles and jokes that could only be called flirting.

Jun made a rule that they couldn't leave the table until all the plates were clear, so they sat there talking long after the work on the menu was tabled, picking at the leftovers when they remembered. It took a while, perhaps aided by Jun's two glasses of wine, but Keiko finally got him to talk more about his restaurant dreams.

"We grew up together," he said, thumb lightly stroking her knuckles where their hands were clasped across the table. "Leader graduated a few years ahead of me, but we'd always been together, the five of us, despite the age difference. Aiba-chan's family had a restaurant, and I was always in the kitchen there, learning from his parents."

"And Aiba-san?" she asked, pleased that she was drawing him out. It felt like they had all the time in the world, and they surely did: Keiko had no plans of going home that night, not if Jun wanted her to stay.

"When he got old enough to realize they might want him to follow in their footsteps, he was right there next to me, trying his best, but he was maybe ten at the time, and if you knew Aiba-chan now, knew how irrepressible he is, you'd still have to add his utter wildness at ten years old."

"He sounds like a rebel," Keiko laughed, trying to picture Jun being friends with such a boy. She couldn't quite picture Jun as a child at all, except for his eyes, which were surely as intense and direct as now. "Were you one, too?"

Jun laughed. "Your question could be answered either way. I was a rebel for a while, but Aiba-chan never was: he was always the sweetest one of us, the one most eager to please. But he was also like a helium balloon that had come untied and was zipping around the room, unable to focus on anything that he didn't want with his whole heart. And he wanted baseball, just like Nino, so there was no keeping him in the kitchen."

The mention of Nino diverted Keiko from how much she wanted to hear about Jun himself. "What was Nino like as a kid? I can only picture him now."

"How close are you with Nino? He wouldn't tell me beforehand," Jun said, brows drawing together.

She laughed. "Of course he wouldn't, why would he put your mind at ease? He works--used to work, I presume?--at our favorite restaurant, mine and Shihori's. I thought for a while that he and Shihori would make a match of it, but he's always been impossible to pin down."

"Not always," Jun said, smiling. "He had a sharp tongue even as a kid, but you wouldn't believe how loyal he can be. He and Aiba-chan were like two peas in a pod."

"And you?" she persisted, wondering if he'd felt left out.

"I played baseball, too." After a moment, he changed the subject: "Sho-kun and Leader were the oldest, and Sho-kun went to different schools, so when they went to high school and Nino and Aiba-chan and I were still in middle school, it was hard for a while. But Nino came up with a plan."

"Wait, stop," she interrupted, squeezing her hand around his. "What about you?"

He smiled at her, and she could see a hint of how long a road it had been to get to this place where he was secure in himself and his relationships. "The plan helped. I was the youngest... and maybe over-eager... maybe over-thinking... and then puberty was hard--"

Keiko couldn't help it: she laughed out loud. "Are you serious? I can picture over-thinking, but you're like, an overly cool male model now."

"Thanks for the 'overly' part," he retorted, but she could see he looked pleased.

"I'm getting used to it," she teased, deadpan.

"At any rate," he said loudly, giving her an evil look. "Nino's plan was for us all to stay together forever, so you can see why I laughed at him being hard to pin down. The plan took a lot of forms over the years, and was almost busted when Aiba-chan decided he wanted to explore the world, but then he became a bartender, and somehow Nino's part-time waiter job became something else, and I became a chef." He paused for a moment, practically glowing with pride in his work, then grinned at her.

She waited to hear the rest, then growled when he didn't continue. "And Sho-san? And Leader?"

He held her hand and leaned in, but there was too much of the table between them, so he used his free hand and tried to scoot his chair around the table toward her. It made a hideous noise, and was so uncool altogether, that Keiko was snickering openly by the time he was next to her, but he leaned in again like the intervening thirty seconds hadn't happened at all.

"The three of us were working in different restaurants, and Leader was off on a boat somewhere, but then Sho-kun quit his job."

He was very close, and as he paused his story, he dropped his head down to brush his lips on the back of her hand. She shivered, staying very still.

"We all got together, and Sho-kun, well, he's good with numbers. He's our business manager now, and he was the one to make a plan."

"What, stay together forever wasn't working out?" she said, but quietly, because she wanted to hear the end of his story before his attention was fully on her and she couldn't help but pull him in.

"Oh, that's still the plan," Jun said, rolling his eyes, but she saw a light in his expression that said he was deeply grateful for that plan and those four people. "But Sho-kun put it into _numbers_ , and we figured out how much we'd have to have to open up our own place. It took us three years longer than we planned, but this is it."

"The final countdown."

"We're finally here," he agreed, smiling at her from very close. "Thanks in part to you."

"But what about Leader? He's your ... carpenter?"

Jun's eyes crinkled. "Here, I think I have one of his cards somewhere." He released her hand and stood, making the room feel chillier. Keiko frowned, but then he was holding a card out to her, and she took it.

She read aloud, "Ohno Satoshi. The Rumored Fisherman. Artist." She tilted her head at him, pleased when he sat right back beside her and leaned in close again.

"He and I designed the restaurant together. He's in charge of keeping the lights on--" Here there was a flash of irritation. "--and he painted all the art we're going to put in the entryway and bathrooms. As soon as the walls are finished."

"And... rumored fisherman?"

Jun grinned. "He catches fresh fish for us. It's a compromise, because there is no keeping Leader from fishing, but it wouldn't be a plan without all five of us."

She nodded. "I can't imagine doing what I do without Shii-chan. Or I can, I guess, but it seems like it'd just be work."

He nodded, a small smile lighting up his face. Then his eyes darkened as he seemed to register that they were done with work, maybe done with talking altogether.

Keiko leaned in, pulled by the look in his eyes, then stilled. "I think we should talk about one more thing."

"Does it involve kissing?" Jun said softly, but then he pulled back and looked at her expectantly.

"Kissing is for after," she said coolly, then laughed when his face lit up like he'd won the lottery. "No, this is about your menu. About our disagreement. About your ingredients--"

"I know what we disagreed about," he said shortly, but he didn't sound upset. They'd already come to a final draft on the menu, and his bristles stayed down.

"I think the menu is perfect, just as it is," she said, looking him in the eye. "I also think your side of things is important, and I had an idea. It might be stepping on Nino's toes, but why don't you train your wait staff to bring the ingredients into the conversation at the table, should the customer ask about a dish? It'd have to be done smoothly, though," she warned.

He stared at her, expression intent. Finally, he said, "I agree."

She pulled back, a little hurt that her compromise was being treated so cavalierly. She knew she didn't have experience relevant to this part of his business, but she'd thought it was a good idea. "That's it?"

"I agree wholeheartedly," he said, nodding once as if to punctuate that. "It means a lot that you'd keep thinking about how much I've been working toward this restaurant."

She squinted at him, a little suspicious of how terse he was being.

After a moment, he sighed, eyes going heavy-lidded. "I just really want to kiss you now."

Keiko's mouth opened, then closed. She put all thoughts of work far away, _done_ , and rested her hand on his jaw. "Then kiss me."

As their faces drew together, Keiko's phone rang.

They let it, too busy with each other. Their lips touched softly, the only point of contact for dizzying seconds. Jun touched a hand to Keiko's cheek, turning her face slightly to deepen the kiss, then slid his fingers back into her hair. The soft touch made Keiko feel warm, especially in counterpoint to Jun's avid mouth. Her hands found his shoulders and held on.

It seemed ages later, yet still too soon when Jun pulled back slightly. Distantly, Keiko heard her phone ringing again, or maybe still. He leaned his forehead against hers, eyes closed, and she just stared at him, eyes almost crossing. She tried desperately to take this moment to get herself together, but his hand was still in her hair, and he was leaning so tenderly against her, that she couldn't breathe.

Finally Jun moved back a few inches and opened his eyes. He looked intense, beautiful; he was so focused on her that she thought if she even blinked, he'd feel it like a touch.

"Anywhere you have to be tonight, anything you need to do?"

He asked her casually, and it took her a second to hear how invested he was in her response. He was nervous. He desperately wanted her to stay.

"Actually, there is something I need to do," she said slowly. She waited until his eyes looked questioning.

In answer, she leaned back in and kissed him, pleased when his breath hitched. His mouth opened easily for her, tongue finding hers again, and she could only think of getting closer, as close to him as possible.

He pressed his lips to hers once, twice. "Your phone keeps ringing," he murmured against her mouth.

"Who cares," she said, inching forward with the idea of climbing right into his lap.

"This is the fourth time," he said, but when she moved, he helped her, tugging her until she was sitting sideways in his lap, face turned to his for more kissing. He was warm and solid under her, and she turned to twine her arms around his neck.

Then his words registered. "The fourth time?" It could be her family or Shihori. Something could be wrong. She twisted, looking for her phone, starting to apologize, but Jun was already holding it up for her.

It was Shihori. Keiko answered it, breath coming quickly in a confusion of disparate feelings.

"Hello, Shii-chan?" she said. Jun's hand found Keiko's and squeezed, and Keiko leaned back into him instinctively.

Shihori's voice came quickly over the line, as if she'd be in a conversation with Keiko for several minutes already. "Finally, you answer! You're probably working, right? Or on your way home? Or maybe--"

"Shihori, tell me what's wrong?" Keiko interrupted, gingerly standing up from Jun's lap. Her legs felt pleasantly wobbly.

"I just had to tell you first, Kei-chan. I'm in love."

Some of the panic in Keiko's chest subsided. She turned to wave a hand apologetically at Jun, then made her way into the living room as she said, "Oh, all right."

"No, no! It's not like anyone else. I think he's the one."

"You always say that," Keiko said, and she was surprised to hear it come out bitterly.

Shihori didn't seem to notice. "He doesn't seem like my type at all, but when he came into the office last week, it was over in five minutes. I mean, I didn't know it then, I thought I'd just indulge him for a while, but we've been talking so much, even though he's been so busy with the restaurant."

Keiko nodded, not particularly convinced that this guy was any different from the others. Then Shihori's words clicked. Keiko stumbled, knocking into a heavy wooden coffee table as she did so. She muffled her curses with one hand as she listened to Shihori babble on. None of the words were getting through to her brain.

"You called four times?" Keiko said irrelevantly, dropping the words right in the middle of Shihori's excited narrative.

Shihori paused. "Is this really a bad time? I thought you were working, like maybe you weren't answering in order to be professional, so it didn't seem bad--I mean, being professional is good, but this once, I thought..."

"It's fine," Keiko said. She couldn't feel anything but the throb of her knee where she'd bumped it--that and the frantic beating of her heart. "The restaurant guy from last Friday, the one who came about the menus?"

"I know, it's not a very romantic way to meet, is it? Still, it'll have to do. He's ridiculous, but I love him. Kei-chan, I haven't even kissed him yet, but--"

"Fine." Keiko knew that had come out harsh, but she couldn't seem to think clearly. "He's yours, then. Goodnight."

She hung up on Shihori's confused questions. Standing in the dim living room, she considered just leaving. What was the point of talking to Jun again? He was a liar, a cheat; he was just like all the other guys Shihori had loved. Now he'd snared Keiko, too.

Thinking of Shihori, though... Keiko imagined if her beloved best friend were standing there, what would Keiko want her to do? She'd want her to stand up for herself. Keiko herself was worth protecting, just like Shihori. She'd stand up for herself, then go find Shihori and tell her about Jun.

It took Keiko several minutes to come to those conclusions, because the majority of her thoughts were a muddled whirl of hurt and heartbreak.

After getting to the thought of protecting herself like she wanted to protect Shihori, she stalked back into the kitchen and pointed a finger in Jun's face.

"How did you know I speak in Kansai-ben when I'm drunk?"

He stood, handsome face creasing in confusion. "What?"

"You heard me!" It felt good to shout. Her anger was the only thing holding her together.

Jun flushed. "One of my friends... I shouldn't have said that, before. It's nothing, really, Keiko--"

"You're a liar." Keiko dropped her arm and felt like she was on her last dregs of lucidity. She had to get out of there before she expressed her torrent of feelings in a way she'd regret.

He stiffened. "I may have withheld some things, but never to hurt you, Kitagawa-san."

"I thought you were a good guy," she started, but decided immediately that was too dangerous a topic. Instead she said, "Our work together is done, so I'm done with you."

"Let me explain," he said, stepping toward her. His face looked pleading, open, but she knew now not to trust it.

"No."

Jun froze. "'No'?" he said softly, earnest expression slowly turning brittle. It was one word, quietly spoken, but it seemed to end everything.

Which was what Keiko wanted. Even as she told herself that, she found herself bursting out, "Did the power really go out at the restaurant? Was that a lie, too?"

"You think... How could you think that! You won't even hear me out?" He was getting angry now, really angry. It made it easier for Keiko to spit out more hateful words.

"Why would I want to listen to more? I can't believe I almost fell for it." She couldn't believe she'd been so foolish as to almost fall for him.

He glared at her, looking lost and furious, then turned and snatched up their work papers from the table. It took longer than it should have for him to get them together, his movements flustered, clumsy, but when he turned, his face was hard.

Still, he didn't offer her the papers.

She stared at his chest, knowing she'd cry if she looked up to his face.

Finally he asked, "You really won't let me explain?"

She stood motionless, then with a breath close to a sob, grabbed the papers from his hands and headed for the door.

*

When she got out of Jun's building and hit the cold outside air, Keiko decided to be rational. She barely knew Jun, so there was no point in having a meltdown over losing him. She'd never even had him, really.

She also decided to hold off on her tattling to Shihori until Shihori's vacation was over. After all, Shihori wouldn't see Jun before then, and Keiko didn't want to spoil what free time her best friend had left.

All the way to Shihori's building, Keiko felt cool and logical. At the downstairs door, she took it in stride when the doorman said Kanjiya-san requested that Keiko bring the menu papers up herself.

She buzzed at Shihori's door, and she could already see herself handing over the documents and turning to leave. She had it together. She'd make it home before crying a tear or two and moving on.

The door opened a crack, just enough to show two beady eyes peering out at her. Then a hand shot through, grabbed Keiko's wrist, and towed her inside Shihori's apartment.

"You were weird on the phone," Shihori said without preamble, then launched herself at Keiko. "I've missed you, Kei-chan!"

"I wasn't weird," Keiko argued weakly, hugging back.

Pulling back, Shihori studied her face. "You. You've been crying," she accused. "Tell me why."

"But it's your week off from people..." Keiko tried.

"You're not people. Come in, sit down, spill your guts, let's go," Shihori said, pulling her into the apartment.

"Shii-chan, I really don't want to talk about it right now." Keiko was barely keeping herself from falling to pieces, and the only reason she wasn't letting herself, considering she was in a safe place with her very favorite person, was that she didn't want to give in to the fact that her heart felt broken.

"You're my best friend and you've been crying. If you're so down that I could tell over the phone even in my uber-distracted state, then something is really wrong," Shihori said stubbornly, looking like a belligerent mule.

"If you tell me about your future husband, I'll tell you why I've been crying," Keiko bargained, laughing a bit despite herself.

"This is a ploy," Shihori said suspiciously. Then she brightened. "I willingly fall for it! I've been dying to tell you about him, so you get a reprieve, but only for a few minutes, Kitagawa Keiko, because we are coming _right back to you._ "

Keiko nodded solemnly, inwardly bracing herself to hear all about Jun's perfection and how he was Shihori's soulmate.

Shihori began, sounding like she'd been rehearsing her speech for days.

"When he came into the office, it was so unexpected, and somehow I gave him my number."

"Somehow?" Keiko interrupted, but held in further words when Shihori gave her a dirty look.

"He's not my usual type," Shihori explained, looking pacified by Keiko's immediate nod.

Then Keiko thought about Jun, and said, surprised, "But he looks exactly like your type?"

"Really? Don't I usually go for, you know, imposingly handsome men with ridiculous arms?"

Heart twisting painfully as she fit Jun, who was so much more than that, into that box, Keiko answered, "Yes."

"Well, this time he wasn't my type, with his gangly legs in freaking cropped pants--"

"Cropped pants?" Keiko interjected, feeling like she was caught in a nonsensical dream. Had Jun really been wearing cropped pants?

"--and his hair is dyed, which you know I don't like, and he talked too much and tried to be too smooth, but when he smiled..."

"The restaurant guy, right? Matsumoto-san?" Keiko said sharply, but there was no stopping Shihori's reverie now.

"And then once he'd smiled, after that, he was gorgeous, like, even when he stopped smiling, which doesn't happen often. At least," Shihori said, more reflectively, "not when I'm around." Her expression was uncharacteristically soft, filled with affection. Her phone chirped suddenly, and Shihori opened it and laughed at once.

"Dyed hair," Keiko said belatedly. She felt like a dying frog.

"Yeah," Shihori said, typing furiously on her phone. "I might not make a fuss about the hair, actually. I've never seen any Japanese guy look good with red, at least outside of anime, but I think it works for him."

"Red," Keiko said, in even more of a helpless croak than before.

"And then when I was telling him all about my standards, you know, and he was insisting he met them... oh, this was later, he was only in the office about a minute, and that's why I said 'somehow', honestly, because I don't know how he worked so fast and still left such a confused impression, the dolt, but he was insisting he met them even though I said I wanted a guy without dyed hair, a cool, handsome guy with a good job and beautiful arms, but then he sent me a picture of him, and he'd pushed up his sleeves, and, oh, where is it, I know it's here somewhere... aha!"

Shihori held out the phone. Keiko took it, wondering if she'd gotten some weird form of hallucinogenic food poisoning from Jun's food, and stared unseeingly down at it.

"Aren't his arms wonderful," Shihori sighed.

With effort, Keiko focused her eyes and really looked at the picture.

It wasn't Jun. From Shihori's words, she'd known it wouldn't be, but it was still a shock. It was, simultaneously, wonderful and horrible. Shihori wasn't in love with Jun. Jun was a good guy after all. And Keiko... Keiko had crushed any chance she had with Jun, for no reason at all. It was painful knowing she'd hurt him when he hadn't done anything to deserve it.

"Who is this," she said faintly, trying to take in more than the fact that it was a person who wasn't Jun. The man in the picture had reddish brown hair, a bright, hopeful smile, and, indeed, lean, well-muscled arms. He looked very nice. Keiko had never seen him before in her life.

"Aiba-san, of course," Shihori said, taking her phone back to smile fondly down at the picture. "My future husband. Oh, don't tell him I said that, though, because he really needs no encouragement and he'd probably weep on me if--Kei-chan?"

"I have to go."

But Shihori caught her wrist again, pulling her back down to the sofa. "Oh no you don't, Kei-chan of the Kitagawa Clan. We had a deal."

Keiko sat. She said calmly, "I'm in love," then buried her face in Shihori's shoulder.

*

"You just had to fall in love during the one week a year I'm not around to keep you from being foolish," Shihori sighed, petting Keiko's head, which had made its way down to Shihori's lap as the whole confused story came out. "But you're lucky, because I have lots of experience picking up the pieces."

Keiko made a wet, confused noise against Shihori's pajama pants.

Shihori snorted. "Yes, granted, from the other end, but I think I've learned a few things. I can take good care of you."

"But... but it's always been you getting over some awful person, but this time, it's... it's me," Keiko said dully. "I'm the awful person this time, Shii-chan."

"Well, that's our first task," Shihori said bracingly. "Reparations."

"It's impossible; I was too horrible."

"Ah, but to be in love, one has to be brave and try even when it seems hopeless." Shihori was silent for a moment, but she kept stroking Keiko's hair soothingly. "I know you think I'm reckless when it comes to love, Kei-chan. But I've always known that I wanted someone, someone I would be with until I died. Preferably a long way off, of course, the dying part, but. Maybe I wasn't good about finding good guys, but I went after what I want, because I wasn't going to get it, otherwise, okay? Getting hurt, no matter how many times, won't stop me." She paused, hand stilling. "Didn't stop me."

Keiko lifted her head to look up into Shihori's face. "You really think he's the one?"

"Honestly? I don't think there's a one, exactly, but this one... he feels like a keeper."

"Huh," Keiko said, settling back into the warmth of Shihori's lap. "Aiba-san. He's one of Matsumoto-san's best friends..."

"I talked to him a lot about you," Shihori said, matter of fact. "He probably talked to Matsumoto-san a lot about you, too, like the dork he is. He can't seem to hold any love inside, even love once removed."

"Why didn't Matsumoto-san tell me?"

"Ahh, you don't know my Aiba-chan," Shihori said, amused. "He probably said it was a secret and swore Matsumoto-san to secrecy on penalty of death or loss of friendship or something dire like that. He knew I was enjoying having our relationship just to ourselves for a while."

Keiko smiled. "They must be really good friends, if Matsumoto-san indulges Aiba-san like that."

"I think they are. Now stop evading, Kei-chan. Reparations!"

It turned out Keiko needed to vent a little more first, but then she and Shihori came up with a plan, making sure to drink wine as needed while constructing it. When Keiko went to sleep that night, her futon pulled right up next to Shihori's on the floor, she was full of determination not to lose the next day: not to the past misunderstanding, not to the situation, and not to herself.

*

It was a good plan.

First, Keiko woke early and headed back to Jun's apartment, back in the clothes she'd worn the day before. She was hoping to catch him before he left so that she could explain herself in person before his busy day began, but the unanswered buzzes made her think that he'd gotten a very early start indeed. She hoped that was the case; she hated to imagine him listening to her outside and ignoring her.

After that, she moved to phone communication. She sent a text, short and to the point, asking if they could meet. When that received no reply, she considered that she might need to show more of her hand to get him to talk to her again, so she sent an apology. When he still didn't answer, she sent one more, naming a place and time and asking that he meet her there that afternoon.

She didn't expect him to send anything back by that point. She was already moving on to the next stage of her plan.

After calling Shihori to update her and receive her encouragement, Keiko headed to Jun's restaurant. Her heart beat fast as she went in the familiar door, thinking she might walk in and find Jun cooking like before, but she didn't get as far as the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, we're not open until Friday!"

Keiko heard the voice from somewhere nearby, but she couldn't look at anything but at how much the restaurant had changed. It seemed Ohno had finally made the push on executing his design. She felt like she was floating among stars.

After a moment, the initial impression eased, and she could see that there was still work to be done. Still, she marveled at the sable ceiling, soft-looking and seeming very far away, and the walls, which were a dull black shot through with silvery lines. The tables were all different shapes and sizes, but all had been covered with dark pebbles with glints that caught the light, and on top of those was glass. Keiko had no idea how the glass wasn't going to break on top of the stones, but she knew that Jun wouldn't have let his carpenter do it that way if there weren't a plan for it.

Lights swooped down from the ceiling like raindrop chandeliers, the very thinness of their cords making them seem like they were traveling a great distance. They hung quite close to the tables and made the pebbles spark with every movement Keiko made. She suspected they'd provide most of the illumination when the restaurant was actually open, though for now the overhead lights were still glaring in practical fashion. There was dust that needed sweeping on the floor, which was black and looked like rock, though it probably wasn't. She didn't think even Jun could make it possible to have a floor made of an enormous sheet of black marble.

"I'm sorry," the voice repeated, very close now. "We really aren't open to guests, even ones with such positive feedback on their faces."

Keiko turned, smiling. The voice had been amused, cheerful; like she was welcome here even as she was being told she wasn't.

The face she saw was familiar, and her smile stiffened for a second before becoming slightly guarded. Shihori might see this guy as her future husband, might be very convincing about him, even, but Keiko still had her protective instincts.

"Aiba-san, hello. My name is Kitagawa Keiko from River Valley Print. I believe you know--"

"Nice to meet you, Kitagawa-san! Are you practically wasting away without Shii-chan? I am wasting away and I only actually got to see her for a few minutes. Though there have been a couple video calls--which I wasn't supposed to tell you about, something about discretion..."

She gazed at him, figuring he'd probably come up with something better to respond to than that if she gave him some time.

He did. "... Are you here to see Matsujun?"

She smiled, trying not to look too eager but not caring much if she did. "Is Matsumoto-san here? I have some things I need to discuss with him."

Aiba opened his mouth, but someone else spoke before he could.

"Oi, Aiba-shi! If you don't know the directions an honored guest is asking for, you shouldn't just make them up, you know."

"She's not asking for directions," Aiba retorted at once, raising a finger to shake it in the newcomer's face.

"Huh, it's Keiko-chan," said the latter, and Keiko smiled into the startled face of Nino.

"Nino, is Matsumoto-san here?"

"I was just about to say," Aiba interrupted, body-checking Nino off to the side, "that's he's not here. Some of our produce ended up ruined by a power outage, you see, so he's off--"

"Good morning," a sleepy voice said.

Keiko turned, then barely stepped out of the way of a small, tan man who looked to be walking on auto-pilot.

"'Scuse me," he mumbled, then smiled at her in a way that had her smiling back.

"Leader, honestly," Nino sighed, reaching a hand out to grab one tanned arm and pull the lethargic man in. "You have to start thinking of anyone in this building as a potential customer. This person here, she's money to you now!"

"How about fish," Aiba laughed. "You're using the wrong set of priorities."

"You're right," Nino said, eyes sliding slyly to Keiko. "If we used her set of priorities, it'd be Jun-kun, wouldn't it?"

Keiko looked at him coolly. "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Aiba-chan, I delivered the fruit tarts _in person_ like you--oh, excuse me, I didn't realize we had a guest." A man in a suit with a beleaguered expression bowed politely to Keiko.

She looked at Nino, at Shihori's Aiba, at the sleepy little fisherman, Ohno, then she looked back at the man who'd just come in and smiled. "You must be Sho-san."

He straightened, surprised. "How did you know? Have we met before?"

"We've been saying bad things about you," Nino put in smoothly. "And once she saw your face, she just assumed."

Sho scowled, though it was half a laugh.

"Matsumoto-san?" Keiko tried again, figuring there must be someone present who knew how to track him down.

Aiba gestured cheerfully at Keiko. "Sho-chan, this is Jun-chan's Kitagawa-san!" When Sho looked blank, Aiba added, "You know, she's helping with the menus," like this was of far lesser importance.

Keiko produced a card and, bowing, handed it to Sho. "Please take care of me."

"Sakurai Sho, at your service," he said gallantly, putting forward a card of his own.

"Oh!" Ohno said, looking suddenly delighted. "I have a card, too."

Keiko suppressed a smile and leaned in. "Do you know, Ohno-san, I already have one. You are the rumored fisherman, after all."

He stared at her, eyes enormous, then whooped, arms shooting into the air. Everyone laughed but Nino, who'd managed to get hit in the face by one of those celebratory elbows.

"We've heard so much about you from Matsumoto-kun," Sho said to Keiko, still smiling. "All of it impressive, you can be sure."

"We heard you got him to change his mind on something," Aiba said with awe. "Did you write down what worked? That'd be a treasure, you know."

"J's been keeping you all to himself," Nino said, then gave her an atrociously cheesy wink. "Though from the look in his eye when he talks about you, I can see why. Well, as for me personally, I can't see it--"

"Oi, Ninomiya," Keiko said, exuding icy disdain.

He flapped a hand in front of his face, face cheekily deadpan. "Because you are so high above the likes of us! Even higher above me, of course, than above our J."

Ohno growled an imitation, "Oi, Ninomiya," then giggled helplessly, only getting louder when Nino pinched his side in retaliation.

"You need to talk to Matsujun about the menu?" said Sho, concerned despite the crinkles of amusement around his eyes. "Can I help you instead?"

"Sho-chan, read the atmosphere here," Nino hissed, then poked a finger at Keiko. "With that expression, you think she's here to talk about _menus_?"

"I'll come back, then," Keiko said, mostly unruffled. It was hard to feel too flustered about anything other than her need to find Jun and fix things.

"We'll let you know if he comes back," Aiba said conspiratorially, then gave her what must have been an attempt at a wink.

"Thank you, Aiba-san, everyone," she said, bowing. "And good luck with your restaurant this weekend."

There was much waving and calling of return luck, and Keiko found herself grinning as she headed back to Shihori's to regroup. With those four on her side, she'd surely corner Jun and figure it out eventually.

*

By the time the sun was setting, Keiko was starting to lose that hope. She'd stayed at Shihori's until it was time to go to the meeting place, and Shihori had gotten word from Aiba that Jun had returned to the restaurant with an hour to spare before the appointed time.

He must have heard about her showing up from the others, must have seen her messages and been urged to respond, and yet he hadn't called... and then, in the waning light, she'd stood alone in her favorite park and waited for someone who never came.

She'd waited forty-five minutes, then left. Back at Shihori's place, Keiko sent one last message before giving up for the night.

"What, that's it?" Shihori said, wrinkling her nose judgmentally above a fruit tart.

"I have tried all day now. That's enough." Keiko headed for the wine she knew Shihori kept in the cabinet by the refrigerator.

"Ahh," Shihori mused. "It's not like you to be so cowardly."

"How many times do I have to try in one day before it's considered brave," Keiko replied, stung despite herself.

"I'm sure that Matsumoto-san is now in a place where you can't find him, oh yes. It's not like you know where he works, or where he lives."

"It's only a couple days before his restaurant opens, he doesn't want--"

"It's only a couple days before his restaurant opens, and part of you thinks that if you don't talk to him today, he'll be so busy and you'll have tried enough already that it'll just be over and you won't have to follow through on your big scary feelings."

Keiko froze. Then she poured herself a glass of wine, forcing herself to consider her best friend's words.

"You need to do it now," Shihori said. "Before it can't be fixed." She tilted her head and smirked. "Considering how infrequently you fall for someone, can you imagine how terrible it will be for you to recover? Really, Kei-chan, you have no experience and you'll flub it. What's that thing you keep making us do with our jobs, the cost/benefit analysis? Or is your painfully long efficiency testing a more apt metaphor..."

"Shii-chan," Keiko protested, laughing through her outrage.

"I'm just saying. A little more persistence now is better than a lot more pain later. Besides, you're Kei-chan of the Kitagawa clan, magnet for Valentine's chocolates and people's _hearts_. He won't be able to resist."

She chuckled and brought her glass of wine over to relinquish to Shihori. "I love you, you know."

"Ah, I do," Shihori sighed, accepting the wine. "And I'm always here for you, especially when you're doing something so interesting as falling for someone. I plan on holding a grudge for years about missing out on that."

"I have to go," Keiko said. She gave Shihori's shoulders one last squeeze. "Do I look okay?"

"You are always beautiful," Shihori said sincerely. "I'll drink this wine to your bravery, so don't wuss out now."

*

Keiko went straight to the restaurant since she had no doubt Jun would still be working hard. It almost felt like she was meeting him for another menu consultation, and it was with a renewed sense of hope that she headed inside to find him.

Or she tried to: the door was locked. Shaking out her hand where she'd tried to pull the door open a little too hard with no give, Keiko shook her head at herself. Of course if he wasn't expecting a business meeting he wouldn't leave his precious restaurant unlocked.

Though it was possible he really wasn't there. She took a step back and took in the building. It was impossible to tell from the long black slashes of windows whether anyone was inside. Her eyes tracked higher, and she saw that the sign was finally finished.

Written in English, the restaurant's name was now clear in its flashy white neon atop the dark, abstract squiggles of metal. Somehow the sight galvanized Keiko.

On the week _Intergalactic_ opened, there was no way Jun was anywhere but here. She stepped forward and began to pound on the door.

After a while, she added kicking. The solid wood door could take it, and she wasn't leaving until Jun came out.

She was thinking about trying to pick the lock when the door opened.

It was Jun.

"Kitagawa-san?" At first his face was open, startled, but she could see it start to shut down into a grimness that was going nowhere good for her getting into the restaurant to talk to him. Before he could close the door on her, she darted past him and inside.

She stopped in the middle of the dim dining room and turned to face him. With visible reluctance, he stepped toward her and stopped, leaving them facing off at last.

"Matsumoto-san." Her voice sounded cool, if a little breathless.

"Kitagawa-san." His voice was merely cold.

"Jun-kun," she started again and squared her shoulders. "I'm here to apologize."

"I thought you didn't want to see me again," he bit out. He looked insolent and awkward all at once.

"I misunderstood some things. I apologize. If you'll let me, I'll explain, and--"

"I won't."

She stopped, confused. "Won't what?"

Jun lifted his eyebrows, his disdain apparent even in the low lighting. "Won't let you explain."

With a flush, Keiko remembered refusing to listen to his explanation. She felt stymied, hopeless in the face of his poisonous silence. Then, with a snap, she seemed to see the whole situation differently.

She smiled at him. "Ah, but you see, I don't have a mute button, and you can hardly turn off your ears." She walked toward him, pleased when he shrunk back instinctively before recovering his cool. "My best friend, Shihori, had just started dating someone, starting right on the day that you met her. And that last night, when I talked to her on the phone, well, it was revealed she was dating the restaurant guy who came into our office last Friday, a description that only fit you, as far as I knew."

Now she was very close to him. She reached out and laid a hand on his chest. "I'm very glad I was wrong, but I apologize for how I handled it. I should have listened to you explain."

He looked at her, eyes very wide. She could feel his heart beating fast under her hand.

It seemed like he wasn't ready to say anything, so she went on. "I don't have much experience caring deeply for people, especially so quickly." She wanted to say more but her throat closed up. She was so glad he wasn't a liar and a cheat. If he'd only listen to her, hear her when she said these things that came hard to her; if only she were more eloquent with so much on the line.

"I have a friend," Jun said gruffly, then cleared his throat. "He's dating Kanjiya-san and told me not to tell you. He happened to mention about you speaking Kansai-ben after a few drinks."

Keiko drew her brows together doubtfully. "I know all that now, Matsumoto-san."

He smiled, and the relief almost overwhelmed her. "It's what I should have said anyway, when you wouldn't listen to me. I can be..." he paused and considered his words.

"Mulish?" Keiko offered, grinning and lightheaded. "Pigheaded?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Proud."

"Me too."

He leaned in slowly, as if to give her time to change her mind. She just smiled at him. He kissed her, but after half a second, he stopped and cocked his head.

"What is it?" she asked, worried.

"I'm waiting for your phone to ring and interrupt us," he said slyly.

"You're ridiculous," she grumbled and pulled him back in. They laughed and kissed and held each other until Keiko's stomach growled in protest.

"I haven't eaten all day," she remembered, still staring at his mouth.

"As a chef, I am offended."

"I was too busy trying to track down this guy I know." She mock-glared at him. "I think pigheaded's the right word after all."

"Let me make you something," Jun offered. His arms tightened around her as his eyes grew heavy-lidded. "In a minute."

Several minutes later they were back at their counter, sharing a few dishes that Jun had seemed to make appear out of nothing. Keiko was feeling very smug about dating a chef, not to mention a chef with strong shoulders and a talented mouth. Their misunderstanding seemed long in the past.

"What are your plans tonight?" she asked directly. She crossed her fingers in her lap where he couldn't see.

In one smooth motion, Jun picked up her other hand from the table and kissed the back of it. He looked directly into her eyes and said, "You."

Torn between laughing and swooning, Keiko could only get out a weak, "Seriously..."

He nodded, then cursed. "Except I can't tonight. I'm going to work here for a few more hours, because because there's still so much to do." He squeezed her hand tightly, eyes suddenly fever-bright. "We open Friday at last."

"I'll be here for dinner," she promised, but he frowned at her.

"Do you have a reservation, Keiko-san?"

"No," she said, extracting her hand in order to take one of his and draw it over to kiss the back of it. "But I think I have an in with one of the owners."

He smiled with dark eyes on hers. "Only for you. And, well, it'll have to be late, because we really are booked up for our big opening."

"What are you doing after that?" she asked, hoping her directness had a better outcome this time. Her lips quirked, though she kept herself from smirking. "Me?"

"Come home with me on Friday," he said, voice low, then cursed again. "My place would need work, and I just don't have time. I've been spending most nights here--"

"Then come home with me," Keiko said. "After all, you shouldn't go home to a disaster after the grand opening of your restaurant."

"Really?" he asked, leaning over the counter.

"Really. Bring your toothbrush and I'll do everything else." She scooted toward him while she promised.

He brushed his lips over hers and sighed. "I'm going to be really busy for a while, Kitagawa-san."

"Mm," she replied, bringing her mouth back to his.

"But... will you go out with me?"

She kissed him, said, "Yes," and kissed him again.

After a moment, he frowned at her. "That was supposed to be a big moment."

"It was," she assured him, hiding her smile. "Don't spoil it by talking, okay?"

She pressed kisses to his grumbling lips until he'd forgotten what she'd said, then reluctantly sat back on her stool.

"If you have a lot of work left to do..."

He sighed, though he looked excited, too. She loved how passionate he was about his work. "Yes, you're right."

Keiko stood and walked to the door of the kitchen with Jun behind her. When he held his hand out to her, she took it in both of hers. "Get through this week. I'll be waiting for you at the end of it."

He bent and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for finding me today, Kitagawa-san."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Thanks for opening that door."

*

Keiko gave Jun space in the final days leading up to his restaurant opening, though they exchanged a few messages a day. It was lonely without either Jun or Shihori, who'd gone back into seclusion, but Keiko worked hard during the days and met up with friends at night, making sure to throw a little promotion _Intergalactic_ 's way, too. Finally Friday came, and midway through the day at work, Keiko looked up at the sound of the door opening.

It was Shihori, looking windblown and pleased with herself. "I thought I'd drop the menus off in person, and now I'm here, Kei-chan."

"What occasioned your early emergence from solitude?" Keiko asked, leaning back in her chair with an unimpressed look.

"I decided to come back a day early so I can use that day to take a long weekend with Aiba-san next month. Ah, our reservation tonight is at 8:30, apparently. Want to close up early and go get a snack to tide us over?"

"You are the model of professionalism," Keiko laughed. "How about we pick up something on our way to the station after work?"

"My treat," Shihori said at once. "To celebrate your successful reconciliation with Matsumoto-san."

"Then I'll cover dinner. Now, would you get over here and help me figure this out? I've been trying to integrate fried tofu into an American barbecue menu for the past two days and it just looks ridiculous."

"Barbecue fried tofu?" Shihori asked, intrigued. She came over to the counter and was immediately on another topic. "And what are you wearing tonight?"

"Focus, Shii-chan." Keiko considered for a moment, then said, resigned to letting work go for ten minutes, "That green dress we got that time in Okinawa."

"Hardly seasonally appropriate... but perfect nonetheless. You're taking him home with you, you said?"

"That's right."

"I'm following your lead," Shihori said, executing a small, adorable fist pump. "I told Aiba-san--"

"Wait!" Keiko interrupted, eyes going wide. "Did you see him? How was it, your first time meeting?"

"Ah, though I was hoping... he wasn't there when I left the menus. So I texted him and told him our plans for tonight over the phone instead."

"How exciting," Keiko said, smiling at her friend's cheerful bossiness. "I hope you plan to clean your place a bit first."

Shihori lifted her nose in the air. "You've been seeing it in the middle of my week of solitude, Kei-chan, of course it was unfit for other human eyes."

Keiko lifted her eyebrows in return.

After a moment, Shihori shrugged. "Surely I could just bring him in blindfolded?"

"Whatever works for you, Shii-chan. Can we please figure out this tofu thing now? It's not even grilled. What section of the menu can it go under?"

Shihori considered. "Why doesn't it come with barbecue sauce? _Can_ it come with barbecue sauce?"

It took twenty minutes of discussion, plus a call to the owners of the upcoming barbecue restaurant, to decide that the fried tofu could be an appetizer. Talking and laughing with Shihori, working together for the first time in a week, Keiko felt like she could handle anything.

She was sure she could even handle trying a real relationship, though it scared the pants off of her. After all, she had the best example of bravery right in front of her.

*

"Ooh, the sign's much more impressive at night," Shihori said, squeezing Keiko's hand.

"You'll have to tell Ohno-san that," Keiko said and smiled up at the familiar facade of _Intergalactic_.

Under her trench coat she could feel the soft fabric of her pretty green dress against her skin. She was looking forward to a good meal, time with Shihori, and then she wanted Jun to help her out of her pretty green dress. All in all, Keiko was feeling good about everything, and she squeezed her best friend's hand right back.

Shihori was looking nervous and sweet with her hair up and a blue sweater on. Her billowing skirt was wildly patterned, making her look taller when she wasn't standing next to Keiko, who was wearing heels.

Being in proximity to Shihori's nerves made them contagious, so Keiko pulled her right into the restaurant without allowing any more stalling.

She'd half expected to be greeted by Nino, but instead it was a cheerful, cute girl in a waiter's black and white.

"Kitagawa, Kanjiya, party of two? Please follow me this way."

They wound their way between the tables, the sound of their footsteps reminding them they weren't floating in blackness among tables that were stars. Keiko marveled at how something that had been impressive when she'd seen it the night before became magical with the overhead lights off so that the only illumination came from the teardrop lights and their sparkling reflection in the tables themselves. There seemed to be some sort of moving spotlight very slowly working its way around the walls, or else Keiko's eyes were tricking her into imagining the silver lines were lit up in waves all around.

It was atmospheric enough that it was almost too much for a place where one came to eat, so Keiko was glad to see that once they were sitting at their table, their overhead light helped isolate them in their own, more normal world. It was still magical, but less overwhelming, and it helped even more when Nino passed their table, resplendent in his tuxedo, and gave them each a saucy salute.

Their waitress was another cheerful, cute girl, though with longer hair than the one who'd led them in. She told them about the specials, using words that Keiko had worked on with Jun, and recommended a wine when Shihori asked. Keiko bought a bottle for them to share, thanking the waitress with a warm smile.

"Do you see him?" Shihori hissed, leaning over the table when the waitress was gone.

"Not yet. I told you I saw him Tuesday, right?"

Shihori's eyes went wide. "Oh god. You didn't scare him off, did you?"

Keiko laughed. "If I can scare him off, there's no way he'd last with you, Shii-chan."

Sighing, Shihori leaned back in her chair, eyes still scanning the dim room feverishly. "You underestimate how intimidating you can be. It's part of your charm."

"That I'm intimidating or that I underestimate it? Ah, our wine."

Given that they were there supporting two people they cared about, Keiko and Shihori went all out with their dinner. They got the soup special to start, which made Keiko snicker when she saw it since it was identical to the seafood soup she'd previously seen splashed across a wall, and then two of the most expensive meals. Keiko was tempted by the game hens, but ended up extremely satisfied with her Chilean sea bass.

Shihori picked at her food at first, distracted by what was to come, but settled in after her first glass of wine and talked merrily with Keiko about the manga she'd read and the dramas she'd watched over her week off. Her conversation was liberally sprinkled with mentions of Aiba, half of them unconsciously affectionate, the other half teasingly sharp. Keiko had to hide several smiles behind her glass of wine.

Somehow she herself wasn't nearly as giddy as her best friend, though they were in somewhat the same situation. Maybe it was that they'd met several times, even kissed; Keiko was inclined to think that she was just enjoying the anticipation.

Shihori wasn't nearly so patient. "He must know that I'm here, why hasn't he come to greet me properly?"

"Maybe he's waiting for us to finish eating," Keiko suggested.

"Excuse me," their waitress said politely. "I've been informed that _Intergalactic_ is pleased to offer both of you a dessert on the house."

"That's better," Shihori said promptly, turning her pleased face up to grin at the waitress. "I'll have the creme brûlée."

"I'll have the green tea mousse, thank you," Keiko said.

"An excellent choice," a voice said behind her as their waitress scurried away.

"Matsumoto-san," Keiko said, not turning around. "Thank you for the excellent meal."

"Oh, Matsumoto-san!" Shihori said, face going stern. "I hear you've been making trouble for my Keiko."

Jun came around to the side of the table, and Keiko smiled up at him. He said gravely, "I'll endeavor to do better, Kanjiya-san."

"See that you do. And... do any of your partners wish to, um..." She trailed off, then made an emphatic hand gesture that had no meaning Keiko knew, though it was quite clear what Shihori wanted.

On cue, Aiba came up on the other side of the table from Jun, looking very handsome in his formal bartender clothes. "Nice to meet you, I'm Aiba Masaki," he said, bowing low to Shihori.

"Aiba-san," Shihori started, voice squeaky, then cleared her throat. "Nice to meet you."

An awkward silence ensued as their waitress came, left their desserts, and escaped again.

Figuring the next move certainly wasn't hers, Keiko started eating her mousse. As expected, it was very good.

"Aiba-san, nice to meet you," Shihori said again, finally easing up on her intense stare. "However, I'd very much to like to exchange greetings properly. Is there somewhere we could do that?"

Aiba lit up. "Yes! Well..." He sneaked a look at Jun. Then he whispered, "Yes. Follow me, Shii-chan."

Keiko glanced to the side in time to see Jun roll his eyes. Then she was left with her own table and two desserts.

"I don't suppose the kitchen can spare you for a while longer, Matsumoto-san?" she asked, motioning at Shihori's seat.

"I'm afraid not," he said, but he took her hand and kissed it gallantly. "Please, call me Jun."

"All right," she said, smiling as he held onto her hand. "How long will you be? Should we meet at my place?"

"What, you don't want to wait here for hours?" Jun teased, turning his hand to lace his fingers with hers.

"While free dessert is a good incentive, no. I'll send you my address."

"I'll see you there, Kitagawa-san." He finally let go of her hand, then lingered.

Resting an elbow on the table, Keiko tilted her head. "Are you waiting for me to tell you to call me Keiko?"

He pressed his lips together against a smile but said nothing.

She flicked a hand in teasing dismissal. "Wait until later, Jun-kun. Then you can call me Keiko all you'd like."

He bowed as low as Aiba. "Until later, then, Kitagawa-san."


	3. Chapter 3

Shihori came back, flushed and disheveled and blindingly happy, to find that Keiko had already gotten her dessert in a to-go box for her.

"Ah, as efficient as always, Kei-chan!"

"I gather it went well," Keiko said dryly, though she couldn't hold in a smile.

"Greetings were exchanged," Shihori said primly. "Have you paid? I've decided he's worth cleaning for after all."

"High praise indeed," Keiko laughed. "Let's get out of here."

When they'd split up, and Keiko got home, she fed her cat, bathed, and settled in for some reading before Jun arrived. Jane curled up in her lap and batted at the book, half sweetness and half hindrance.

Keiko had gotten absorbed enough in her book that she almost didn't realize that her enjoyment of the anticipation was shifting to impatience by the time he finally buzzed.

She let him in. He looked exhausted but bright, as expected in the wee hours after a day in which he'd fulfilled a long-time dream.

"Would you like a drink?" she offered, watching him put on the slippers she'd laid out for him. Jane had disappeared again, as expected.

"No, thank you. We had a toast before we closed up tonight, and Leader insisted on tequila."

"Maybe water?" she suggested, waving him into her place.

"Not right now, thanks."

He seemed more awkward than usual, and she realized she'd only ever seen him on his home turf. It was beyond strange to have him in her living room still in his fancy suit, but it was wonderful, too.

"Would you like to sit?" she said. She came closer to him as he stood stiffly in her living room. "Or would you like to take a shower?"

His eyes shot to hers. He didn't respond quickly, and Keiko frowned.

"I'm sorry, did I misunderstand?"

He shook his head. "I think I'll sit after all. Would you sit with me?"

"I'll get you that water first," she said and went at a brisk pace into the kitchen.

In a minute she was back, only to see that Jun was standing in the exact same place as when she'd left. She held out the water, but instead he grabbed her shoulders and leaned in and kissed her.

"I want you," he said, tone leaving no room for doubts.

She kissed him back.

"Sorry I was weird," he said at last, and for a split second she wondered if somehow he'd heard from Shihori. But then she remembered that was a ridiculous worry now resolved.

"Why were you weird?" she asked instead.

He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on hers. "I'm tired, that's all, and it's been a long day--a long couple of months, and I really like you..."

"You think we're moving too fast?"

"No," he said immediately, and she squeezed her arms tight around his waist. "I just want our first night together to be perfect."

Keiko laughed. "No first time is perfect, Jun-kun." Still, she held him close, feeling warmed by how much he cared about her. After a while, she offered, "We don't have to do anything tonight."

"Not anything?" he said, sounding seductive and more than a little sleepy.

She squeezed him again. "You take a bath and think about it, and I'll be in bed when you get out."

"In bed waiting for me?"

"My book's really good..." she hedged, laughing when he tickled her waist.

*

Keiko tried to read her book, but knowing that she'd be going to bed soon, she felt overdressed. It looked like Jun would be disrobing her another night instead, but that opened up questions she hadn't considered.

Shrugging, she went to consult with Jun.

It took a few knocks for him to answer, but she waited until he said to come in. When she closed the door behind her, she leaned against it, crossing her arms over her chest and scrunching her toes in her slippers.

Jun was in her bathtub. He was reclining gracefully, wet hair dark and plastered to his skin, making his features even more arresting. From his imperfectly affixed expression, she thought if she'd come in a minute ago, he'd have been flustered. Instead, he looked indolent, like a king soaking luxuriously.

She smiled at him. "Have you been thinking? Because depending on your answer, I might have to find something to sleep in."

"What do you mean?" he said, flicking his hair back off his face casually. "What, are your pajamas at the cleaners?"

Keiko tilted her head. "I don't wear any."

Jun's eyes shot to her. She kept hers locked with his as she continued.

"But you're tired enough that it's all right, aren't you? You can sleep naked too, if you want."

He stood abruptly, water streaming from his body. She bent to grab the towel he'd left and held it out toward him teasingly, then slid her gaze slowly down from broad shoulders, flat belly, the flare of his hips...

"Keiko," he said roughly. Her eyes jerked back up to stare into his.

"Hm?" she said, no longer teasing but genuinely distracted by him. She found her gaze sliding back down without her permission.

"I don't feel tired anymore."

This time when she looked up, he was smiling. It wasn't a smile she'd ever seen on him before, but it had parts of all the others: the warmth when he thanked her for something, the happiness right before he laughed, the intent before he kissed her. That intent was something wilder now, and she dropped the towel on the floor and opened her arms to him.

There was a shaky moment when he nearly fell on the slick tiles, but then he was pressed up against her right where she wanted him, or nearly. He was soaking her dress but neither of them cared.

They're weren't even kissing yet, just reveling in the feel of being in each other arms, but Keiko was already in heaven. She could feel Jun shifting around, probably trying to get the door open from behind her, but all she could do was stroke her hands along his skin, his wet, gloriously bare skin. She pressed her fingers along his spine, then dug them into the muscles of his shoulders. When he grunted, stilling against her, she repeated the motion and bit lightly at his neck for good measure.

"Bed," he said into her hair. "Oh god..."

"Having any luck with the door?" she asked, then flicked her tongue against his collarbone.

He growled, wrenching the door open and nearly tumbling them both to the floor.

He backed her into the hall with his body still flush against hers. His hand was warm on the small of her back, making sure she didn't fall.

"I'm sorry about your carpet," he said brusquely. He swept her up into his arms and hauled her toward her bedroom, leaving a trail of water along the way as she laughed breathlessly.

He set her on the edge of the bed, then knelt in front of her. The sight dazed her, and she hardly registered what he was doing as he removed her slippers one at a time and laid them neatly by the bedside table.

Before she could act on her impulse to lean forward and ogle him some more, his hands were sliding up her legs and dismissing every other awareness from her mind. From her ankles to her knees, then slowly up under her dress, his fingers were sure and sweet.

His arms caught her dress as they moved, pulling it up to expose her thighs pale against the dark sheets. When his fingertips brushed her underwear, she held her breath, but he merely moved back down at the same deliberate pace.

As Jun's hands reached her knees--and stayed there--Keiko twined her fingers into his hair with the same lack of hurry. Then she tightened her grip with both hands so he looked up at her face.

"Let's be quick now." She meant to say things about his long day, and how he had another one tomorrow, but he smirked at her and kissed the inside of her thigh.

"Who could be quick when they're lucky enough to be with you?"

She stroked his hair as he leaned his cheek against her knee and stared up at her, but she also put on a forbidding expression. "You can, since I'm telling you that's what I want. Jun. Now."

For a moment it seemed like he was going to argue, then his breath shuddered out and he moved quickly to push her down on the bed. She went with pleasure and grabbed his shoulders to be sure he went with her. His hands were under her dress again, hot on her thighs, her hips, her stomach.

"How does this come off," he muttered. She pushed him off to the side and climbed on top of him.

"It comes off like this." She pulled her dress over her head and dropped it to the floor behind them. "I trust the rest is obvious?"

He didn't seem to hear her. His eyes were darker than she'd ever seen them, tracking over her exposed skin like he'd never get to touch and couldn't bear it.

Keiko took his hands and put them on her hips. "Fast, I said," she reminded him, voice low and commanding.

Jun nodded wordlessly and clutched her hips. Then he sat up under her, face coming right up to hers, and she laid appreciative hands on his chest. Those pretty abs weren't merely decorative, it seemed.

His hands slid up and unclasped her bra in one fluid movement. Obligingly, Keiko tugged it off and tossed it behind her, and Jun's hands were on her breasts before it hit the floor. Without the leverage of holding onto her hips, he started to lean back toward the bed, and she followed. As he touched her nipples, she remembered with a shock that he was _naked_ , and not the casual naked where she simply appreciated the view, but the kind of naked where she could feel his cock pressing against her with only her underwear between them.

"These off," she said breathlessly. "Condom in side table."

He rolled them over so he was on top and kissed her like they were drowning in each other. She raked her fingernails down his back and groped his ass.

Then he moved away, surprising her into an affronted, "Hey, come back here."

He grinned at her over his shoulder. "I'm just following orders, darling."

She laughed at his term of endearment, most of her impatience gone now that she could see why he'd stopped kissing her. While he searched through her drawer, she stretched pleasurably, then took the opportunity to remove her last item of clothing.

As he turned back around, condom in hand, she dropped her knees open lazily so he could see her completely.

"Keiko," he said hoarsely, tearing franticly at the wrapper. She grabbed a pillow and tucked it under her head, smiling at him as if she were in no hurry at all. Then he was on top of her again, kissing her neck and sliding a finger inside her.

She voiced encouragement, only half-conscious of the sounds she was letting out as she moved her hips demandingly.

"I'm ready," she said, hand finding his covered dick and stroking once, twice, and then he was moving into place, lining up where she wanted him most. She wrapped her legs around his narrow waist and pulled him into her.

Jun made a strangled noise. His dirty fingers found her cheek and slid down to touch her throat. She tugged his face down for one swift kiss, enjoying the sting of her thighs as her legs bent back underneath him, then pushed him back up and slapped him on the hip with a grin.

His eyes widened, then went dark, lids dropping low as he began rocking into her, first slow, steady, then faster. Abruptly he paused, settling back on his haunches a bit so he could find her hands and take hold. He'd held her hands so many times already, but it was different like this, with him staring down at her, then inside her again. Her breath caught at the collision of emotions and physical sensations. His hands pressed hers into the bed as he fucked into her with purpose now, filling her up almost painfully well.

His rhythm faltered for a moment as he moved a hand free to rub between her legs, then, with a sound of impatience, he grabbed her hand and pulled it down instead. She moaned, instinctively picking up the movement, and he put both hands on her hips and pushed in with long, deliberate strokes.

"Faster," Keiko ordered, when it seemed like he'd forgotten this wasn't to be a marathon but a sprint. Her heels dug into his lower back and urged him on.

"You're bossy," he got out, voice gratifyingly close to a gasp, but he picked up the pace like he couldn't hold back anymore, and she sped up her hand to match. When she was getting close, she slid her hand lower, feeling him thrust between her spread fingers and into her. Her palm ground down, seemed to spread the sensations of their movements all throughout her body. She tried to hold off, knowing she couldn't but enjoying how it made everything ratchet up even higher, but her hand betrayed her, and so did her voice as she demanded more.

Right in the calm, almost senseless with anticipation, Keiko noted distantly that Jun wasn't as loud as she was, but what sounds he made were so heartfelt that she thought--then she couldn't think, only feel everything course through her as if matched to Jun's low moans as he moved desperately.

For endless minutes, she was lost in the sort of afterglow where she was still being thoroughly fucked. Her arms had flopped out to the side again at some point, and she realized she was clutching the sheets with both hands. Her hips felt sore where he still held on tight, but that was nothing to the raw, full ache between her legs.

"Jun," she said, about to prompt him to let go, but it seemed hearing that was enough: Jun called out her name, eyes squeezing shut as his hips slammed into her, then stilled, then stuttered weakly as he said her name again.

She pulled him down to her, holding him close as he kissed her neck messily, still muttering, "Keiko, Keiko."

He shifted his weight off her and moved his hand down, making her wince as he pulled out at last, but stayed close, as close to on top of her as he could be without being too heavy. She was exhausted, dirty, a little claustrophobic, but she stroked his hair and held him to her, wondering where this tenderness was coming from. She was a warm person, friendly, caring, but she'd never known herself to be particularly tender.

It was weird, but she liked it.

Her phone buzzed.

Jun stirred lethargically, skin practically sticking to hers. He was still holding onto the condom like getting up and dealing with it was just too much effort.

"It's been doing that for a while."

She poked his side. "Don't multitask during sex."

"I wasn't; it's not like I answered it, is it?" he said drowsily, face pressing against her shoulder. "I'm just glad she waited to call until now."

Keiko's hands stilled on Jun's shoulders. "You think it's Shii-chan?"

"I'm convinced no one else calls you when we're together." He didn't sound particularly upset, just smug. And exhausted.

She reached for her phone, chuckling as she had to drag Jun's dead weight as best she could.

She had a missed call and four new messages. She opened the most recent and tried to focus on her phone instead of the naked man pressed up against her side.

_"HE'S IN THE BATH NOW BUT I STILL HAVEN'T FOUND ANY CONDOMS AND WHAT IF HE DOESN'T EITHER I COULDN'T FIGURE OUT A WAY TO ASK WITHOUT SOUNDING DESPERATE"_

Keiko put her face against Jun's hair and laughed.

*

After wrinkling her nose, getting a washcloth, and dealing with the condom, Keiko tucked Jun into bed. She kissed him, smiling when he moved his lips in a clear effort to kiss back even when three-quarters asleep, then picked her clothes up off the floor. She rummaged in her side drawer and found a condom. After thinking a moment, she grabbed two more.

She put them by her bag. Then she called a cab before going to the bathroom to get dressed and clean up as best she could in five minutes. In her damp dress, with hair down to camouflage the love mark Jun had given her, she headed out to rescue her best friend.

*

Aiba answered the door.

"Really?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at his nudity but for a strategically placed pillow.

"Shihori-chan's in the shower," he whispered dramatically. "Please tell me you brought the, um, the thing?"

"Why didn't you bring--wait, how did you know--no, wait, stop," she said, holding up her hand as he lifted Shihori's phone and clearly prepared to unleash a torrent of explanation. "Shii-chan surely wants this all to go perfectly. Thus, you do _not_ know that she called me to bring her a condom. Got it?"

Aiba nodded meekly.

Keiko slipped off her shoes and headed for Shihori. She pointed commandingly to the bedroom as she went, grinning when she heard Aiba scurry in that direction.

She knocked on the door, then opened it. There was no need to wait for permission with Shihori, whom she frequently got to accompany her on her visits to the sauna.

"Shii-chan? I told Aiba-san you left something important at my place."

Shihori's grateful hand-flapping ended in a very wet hug for Keiko, but her dress was still damp from Jun doing the same thing earlier anyway.

"Kei-chan, I give you permission to take my first born as long as it's a boy and doesn't look like Aiba-chan when he was a kid, because he showed me some pictures earlier and I think I ovulated."

"To sum up?" Keiko prompted.

"Thank you," Shihori said on cue. She grinned at Keiko and fanned the condom packages out to wave coquettishly in front of her face.

"Have fun," Keiko said, grinning back, and managed to escape before Shihori got a good look at her and demanded details.

*

Keiko shifted restlessly in the backseat of the taxi on the way home, already sore in a way she was quite enjoying.

Back in her bedroom, she pulled off her clothes again, dropped them back on the floor, and slid into bed next to Jun.

He instinctively turned and curled himself around her. She preferred not to cuddle as she slept, but she wrapped her arms around him and gave him five minutes.

*

When she woke up, it was to Jane warm around her feet and the sounds of Jun working in her kitchen. She made a drowsy mental note to stock her kitchen better from then on, then fell back to sleep, a sleep made even sweeter by knowing she'd wake up to Jun and breakfast.

* * * * *

When _Intergalactic_ had been open for a month, it was decided there would be a party. Business had begun tapering off after the buzz of a new restaurant faded, but the pool of regulars was growing and advertisements were in the works.

Keiko and Shihori showed up arm in arm, having plans to meet their boyfriends there. Shihori was complaining about all of Aiba's annoying habits, though all Keiko heard was bragging happiness that Shihori was living with the man she loved. It did sound like Shihori and Aiba would need to negotiate times for Shihori to be alone, but otherwise they were going strong.

Rather than complaining about Jun, Keiko just listened and responded with outrage or laughter when appropriate. Her friend was never going to get as much out of Keiko about Jun as she wanted, but at least when she was talking about Aiba, she forgot her curiosity.

"Welcome!" the hostess said brightly, holding out a tray of champagne.

"Congratulations on being open for a month, Kanako-chan," Keiko said, smiling as she took a glass. "Is everyone here?"

Shihori detached herself and darted into the restaurant, making Keiko stare after her.

"I think we're still missing a couple. Shiorin's still in class, but she'll be here soon, and Ninomiya-san is running late. Please enjoy yourself, Kitagawa-san!"

Keiko followed in the path of her inexplicably antsy friend, greeting everyone she met. The waitresses were just setting down their appetizers on the tables and turning from work to socializing, which Kanako would probably be allowed to do as soon as all the guests had arrived. All seven of the kitchen workers, boisterous guys who pretended to complain about Jun while worshiping him, were mingling freely and more loudly than anyone else in the room. Around two of them, Keiko spotted Shihori whispering into Aiba's ear with both hands pulling him down so she could reach.

"Keiko-chan!"

"Ah, hello, Sho-san," Keiko said, turning. Sho looked red and happy and maybe a little intoxicated. Ohno was right behind him and didn't manage to stop his momentum before bumping into Sho's back.

"Kitayan," Ohno slurred happily. Keiko's eyes went wide.

"Who told you--Shihori!" She searched the room for her best friend, who always seemed to find new embarrassing things to tell the guys at _Intergalactic_. Her old nickname wasn't all that bad but Shihori had promised not to spill any more incriminating information, and here was Ohno saying it like he'd known her forever.

He was twinkling at her now, though, and it was hard to care. Ohno had the trick of seeming like he'd known everyone forever anyway.

"Satoyan," Sho said sternly. "Aiba-san said we weren't supposed to tell."

"Let me get you two another drink," Keiko laughed.

Ohno held up two fingers with a solemn expression. "Two drinks. One for each of us."

"I'm on it, Leader," she said, pleased when he and Sho beamed at her.

After leaving them to their drinking and weird inside jokes, Keiko finished her round of greetings and headed to the kitchen and Jun.

He was alone with his back to her as he worked at the stove. It was such a familiar sight, Jun all in white in his pristine chef's clothing, but it still made Keiko's heart skip a beat. She sat down at her usual stool and waited.

It was several minutes before Jun stilled, seeming to sense her presence. He turned, eyes lighting up as he saw her.

Keiko held up a hand. "Let's try that again, Matsumoto-san. This time, wear the glasses."

Without hesitation, Jun turned back to the stove, and a minute later he was turning with the requested black-framed glasses in place. It was one of Keiko's favorite things about Jun that, as proud as he was, he never hesitated to do something silly to make her happy.

"Much better," she said approvingly, taking in the view with obvious appreciation.

Jun was moving toward her just as Nino burst into the kitchen. His eyes searched the room, frantic, and then he slumped.

"Ah, it's only you two," he said insultingly.

Keiko couldn't quite process this, too busy trying to take in Nino's appearance. He was wearing a tight, shiny suit, incredibly flashy, and carrying an enormous bouquet of orange flowers.

She looked at Jun, wondering if he could explain this strange apparition, but he was similarly agog.

Shihori came in with a stride that indicated everything made perfect sense to her. Nino turned to her with a frown.

"Shii-chan, you promised me my date was in the kitchen!"

"She is," Shihori said grandly. She gestured toward Keiko. When no one moved, she gestured more emphatically, then said, "Meet Keiko. Your date."

"Um, Shii-chan?" Keiko said. She pointed at Jun. "I've already got a date, you know."

"Yes, he does seem like a decent guy," Shihori admitted. "However, I learned from my best friend that I need to be protective. I'm not as good at it as you are, of course, but I can at least show you that you still have options."

"Nino is not an option!" Keiko and Jun said as one.

Nino clutched his heart as if he'd been shot. "Please, don't pull any punches on account of me standing right here."

"Ah well, plan B!" Aiba said, coming in behind Shihori. "Nino, this is your date. Introduce yourself properly."

"There she is," Nino whispered to himself, still clutching at his chest. "There she is!"

Keiko craned her neck and saw one of her good friends come into the kitchen, a good friend with whom she and Shihori had had a weekly lunch date for years. Looking at Nino's lovestruck face, she realized that the majority of those lunches had been at Nino's old restaurant.

Nino bowed deeply. "Takeuchi-san, I'm Ninomiya Kazunari." Then he swept forward and held out the flowers with another low bow.

"Nice to meet you," Yuko said, looking slightly overwhelmed. She also looked amused, which Keiko thought bode well for Nino.

"Excuse me," Jun said, polite but firm. "I really need my kitchen back."

"Shall we?" Nino said, holding out his arm to Yuko. She considered him for a moment, lingering for several beats on the ridiculous suit, then took his arm with a smile. Nino looked like he might faint, and Aiba and Shihori had to usher them both out of the kitchen.

Jun grinned down at Keiko. "Do you know how long he's been mooning over her? We should write down this date, because he's going to want a commemorative plaque or something."

"I'm sure Leader can make something," Keiko said, then stepped right into Jun's arms. She could only wait so long when he was in that outfit, after all.

"The food will burn," Jun said. He didn't sound particularly concerned, so Keiko didn't move. She knew him well enough to know that he had it timed down to the second how much longer he could stay away from the stove without incident.

"Congratulations on your restaurant, Jun-kun," she said, squeezing her arms tight around his waist.

"Thank you, but I'm really hoping to be congratulated by someone else."

Having had a month to become entirely confident of Jun's affection, Keiko just waited to hear more.

"When will Jane let me pet her?" he said plaintively. She laughed against his chest. Her cat rarely consented to show the tip of her tail to Jun, let alone let him touch her.

"She's just shy," she said. "Wait a little longer."

"Aiba-chan petted her the first time they came over," he grumbled.

"Well, you'll just have to keep dropping by until she gives in. I know it's a sacrifice..." She turned her face up to him, and immediately he kissed her. He straightened, picking her up in his arms, and she wound her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Kitayan," said a sad voice behind her. Jun growled against her mouth, but Keiko turned her head and saw Sho, looking forlorn at the entrance to the kitchen with Ohno peeking over his shoulder.

"You're not wanted here," Jun said coolly, but Sho only laughed.

"The guests have all arrived, boss. Is the food about ready?"

"I'm hungry," Ohno contributed, making a pleading face.

"It'll be done when it's done," Jun said, freeing one arm to make shooing motions until they were gone. Still, he contented himself with just one more kiss before putting Keiko down, and it was she who pulled him down for another, then another, before pushing him back toward the stove.

"Coming home with me tonight?" she asked, sure of his answer and glad of it.

"I have to, don't I?" he said, already stirring something that had nearly bubbled over. "For Jane."

"For Jane, of course. By the way, Chef, I'm hungry, too," she said, letting herself whine a little bit. She came over to wrap her arms around his waist from behind, just as she'd always wanted to do.

"Be careful, there's fire, you know," he scolded, turning in her arms. "And don't worry. I'll have food done for you soon." Even as he said it, though, his arms came around her shoulders and pulled her in even closer.

Holding him tight for another second, Keiko smiled. "Good."


End file.
